Dangerous and Magical
by Danica Loy
Summary: A TOTAL duel monsters fic. Final chapter! The final battle, Aurora and Krystal meet at last after all this time! Will this truth detain her fighting even more, or will her heart be willing to give more to save everyone she holds. COMPLETE Read and Review
1. Meetings, Insults, and Announcement

All right! I am finally going to post my duel monster fic! This has no Yugi and Company in it, just totally and completely about duel monsters only.  
  
This is actually the second YUGIOH fic I have written after I finished Midnight Water Romance, I had an epiphany when I watched the Yugi's duel with Pandora and saw the Dark Magician Girl appear at the end. I just have to say this; Dark  
  
Magician is so CUTE and HANDSOME! I practically drooled when I saw his beautiful violet eyes.  
  
OK! Enough of my obsession.  
  
Here's the summary: The Dark Magician is known as the most powerful monster in the Shadow Realm, but what happens when the council brings in a new partner for him, will sparks fly? And what secrets is this new partner hiding?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not yugioh-related though I wish had Dark magician *drool* but I do own any new monsters appear in these and later chapters.  
  
()***************************()  
  
Dangerous and Magical  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings, Insults, and an Announcement  
  
The Dark Magician standing proud had just returned to his home of the Land of Shadows. He had just successfully completed his mission of making the Land of Fire join his clans' alliance. As the dark magician walked down the  
  
crowded street of monsters, all of who have come to congratulate him, for he was the greatest shadow monster in the land. He was respected by all monsters and adored by all female monsters.  
  
Mace had just pushed himself away from the crowd, he didn't care about them; all he could think of was going home and laying his tired self down. But Mace had the feeling he wouldn't be able to have that anytime soon. For as he turned another corner, a young girl came running up to him, seemingly out of breath. It was the dark magician girl. Her name was Catalina. She was his oh, so young apprentice who was a bit too eccentric and hyper for him to handle sometimes.  
  
"Mace, Master! I'm so glad I found you!" Catalina yelled as she approached him.  
  
"What is now?" yawned a tired Dark Magician.  
  
"The high council wishes to speak with you about something important. Come on! We must hurry, the council is growing impatient." Urged Catalina, tugging at her master's arm.  
  
"So what?" said Mace solemnly.  
  
"Master!"  
  
"Sorry Catalina, I'm coming." Sighed the dark magician.  
  
So reluctantly, Mace followed Catalina. All the while, he wishing he was at home sleeping and also wishing his young apprentice had not bothered him. Before Mace knew they were at the high council temple, where she then led him to a dark room where a large table was placed in the middle, and around it sat  
  
three figures.  
  
At the head of the table, was an elderly man wearing long royal purple garments and holding a long emerald, wooden staff; he was known as the Dark-robed sage, the oldest and wisest of all in the Land of Shadows. To his left was the infamous Black Luster Soldier, named David. And to the sage's right, sat Robert, the Magician of Black Chaos, the second-best warrior in the land of shadows, next to Mace.  
  
Mace bowed to Master Sage, but smirked when his violet gaze fell upon Robert. He couldn't help but make a comment.  
  
"Hello, long time no see, Bobby!"  
  
Mace emphasized the nickname because he knew it drove Robert nuts.  
  
Robert cringed, "That's Robert to you, Dark Magician! Be serious, for once!"  
  
"Calm down, Robert, and sit down so we can finish this meeting quickly." Said David, trying not to get in the middle.  
  
"Oh, shut up David! You just want to get out of here so you can kill more dragons! Isn't that right?" snapped Mace with sarcasm in every word.  
  
"Are you threatening me, Mace?" shouted David.  
  
Standing up, the Black Luster Soldier raised his sword and pointed it directly at Mace, who just stepped back and raised his as well. By now all three warriors had their staffs and sword, all glowing bright and ready to launch attacks.  
  
Suddenly the light from each of the weapons died down, and the attacks faded. All three of warriors had confused looks on their faces. Just then, a booming came from behind them.  
  
"That will be enough! I will not have this meeting turned a war zone!"  
  
They turned around to see the Dark-robed sage looking very stern from behind his long gray beard. His green staff glowed and they knew it was absorbing all their attacks.  
  
"Now sit down so we can continue with our business."  
  
"Yes, Master." All said in unison.  
  
"First of all, I would like to congratulate you, Mace, on your recent victory in the Fire lands. I am sure they will be fine allies to us."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"Now then," said Master Sage sounding more serious. "Recently, I have been communicating with the Mistress in the Valley of Light and we have foreseen  
  
great a evil that is threatening their land and we fear that evil will continue to spread to all lands including ours. We believe that if we form a partnership with their best warrior and ours, the combined strengths will hopefully be enough to stop this evil."  
  
"And I assume I am the one you are planning to pair up." Growled Mace glaring at his Master.  
  
"In fact, yes, Dark Magician." Master Sage stared at Mace making him drop his glare.  
  
"So, who is this supposed 'new' partner? Where is this guy?" Questioned Mace curiously.  
  
Master Sage chuckled lightly. "My dear Dark Magician, first of all the new arrival is here now, and second of all HER name is Krystal, the White Magician (2200/2500)."  
  
"What?!" shouted the Dark Magician in disgust. "I can't believe that you are pairing up ME, the most powerful monster warrior in the Land of Shadows, with a lowly female from the Valley of Light!"  
  
"Calm down Mace, the White Magician came very highly recommended from my friend, the White-robed sage, the Mistress of the Valley of Light. Krystal is known as the most powerful warrior in the Valley. I think the two of you will make a fine partnership." Said Master Sage as Mace turned his back, crossing his arms, and slipping into a darkened corner. Everyone else in the room were trying to hold back their laughter at the thought of the infamous 'I need no one' Dark Magician having to fight along side a female light warrior.  
  
Suddenly, a black curtain flew open, revealing a bright white light  
  
enveloping the entire room, except a certain dark corner...  
  
()******************************()  
  
Well how do you people like this story? Review and tell me if you want me to continue. This will have some angst/drama/action in this story and there WILL be some romance later on, for now Angst and Drama are the two main factors.  
  
This just a warning but the story I feel is going to get even more angsty as it continues.  
  
Author Note: About the White-Robed Sage (she will appear in chapter 2), she is just like the Dark-Robed Sage, in the case that she is who White Magician transforms into when using the Time Wizard.  
  
In my opinion this is going to be my greatest story written since Midnight Water Romance and Faith in a Spirit.  
  
~ White Spirit Angel ~ 


	2. The other side: Leaving and No Choice

Hey people! Come on, read, and review! How do expect me to be a good writer if you don't review my works and tell me if I suck or if I'm the next J.K Rowling! (Too much, yeah I thought so)  
  
Anyway, I don't own Yugioh except for any new monsters that will appear.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dangerous and Magical  
  
Chapter 2: The other side: Leaving and No Choice  
  
As the blinding white light enveloped the dark room, the shadow warriors all shielded their eyes from the light, except of for the dark magician, who still had his back turned not caring to see his supposed 'new partner'.  
  
As the light faded, a figure could be seen appearing amidst the light. The figure was revealed to be a young woman. Everyone gaped at how beautiful she was, except of course, Mace.  
  
The woman was tall, with long light blonde hair tied back in a long braid that reached her knees with a few strands falling in front of her face. She also had bright sapphire blue eyes that sparkled in the darkness. The woman's long white robe swayed off to one side, although there was no breeze, brushing against her almost pale white skin. Silver armor was laid around her neck. A golden yellow sash was wrapped around her slim waist. Finally, gently set on her head was the traditional Magician's hat except is was a pure white color.  
  
The young woman stepped into the room holding a long white/gold staff with a blue diamond-shaped gem on the end. She looked around the room at all the dark creatures staring at her as if they had never seen a light creature before, not that she could blame them for she had never seen a dark creature. Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts.  
  
"You must be Krystal, the White Magician. Welcome to the Land of Shadows." Said Master Sage, giving a welcoming smile to the light creature.  
  
"Yes, you must be the Dark-robed sage, my mistress has told me much about you." Replied Krystal.  
  
"So Krystal, I hope enjoy your stay in your new home? Are you excited to be fighting with our dark magician?" said David politely stepping up.  
  
"I look forward to seeing his strength." Krystal answered calmly.  
  
Krystal, then, closed her eyes slightly wincing at his words. Then, with a false smile, she opened her eyes revealing sad blue orbs. For she remembered why she even came here...  
  
((FLASHBACK))  
  
Krystal entered the bright dome-shaped room, which was made out of pure crystal, in fact, the entire Valley of Light was made of sparkling diamonds, but the Temple of the White-robed sage was the purest of all. As Krystal walked into the room, she stopped before her Mistress, and bowed respectfully.  
  
"You summoned me, Mistress Sage."  
  
"Rise my child, I have news for you. First, I am proud of you, you have shown other lands and the valley that you indeed have great power, and you use it wisely and responsibly." Said the sage gently.  
  
"I thank you, Mistress, but surely you did not summon me so urgently just to tell me I am great." Said Krystal slightly flattered.  
  
Mistress Sage chuckled, "Very observant of you. As you know, a great evil has been threatening our land and destroying people. That is why I have called you."  
  
"So you want me to do battle with this evil." Assumed Krystal.  
  
"No!" said the Sage more sternly, "Even though you are powerful, this evil is still much more. That is why my friend, from the Land of Shadows and I have teamed up and formed a partnership between our two best warriors. That is where you are to go, to fulfill this partnership and become even more powerful."  
  
"But Mistress, we have already tried a partnership with the Earth lands, and the Elf Mistress (1200/1400) has failed to return home." Argued Krystal fighting back tears at the thought of losing her best friend.  
  
"Yes, true, but just because Sara fell in love with her partner Celtic Guardian, it does not mean she failed her mission, for she did get the allies we needed. Nevertheless, we need more. Our people are dying faster than ever, that's why you must go to the land of Shadows and form an alliance with their warrior."  
  
"I understand Mistress, I will go where you say." Said Krystal, lowering her head in defeat.  
  
"Very good! You shall leave tomorrow; I will keep you informed of our situation if anything is to come up. You are dismissed. May the light guide and protect you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
With that, the White Magician turned to leave for her journey, with a hidden look of disgust and sadness on her face. 'What is my Mistress mean by 'partnership'? Everyone knows that Light creatures and Shadow creatures are sworn enemies.'  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
((END FLASHBACK))  
  
The young woman let a small crystal teardrop fell from her eyes at the memory of leaving her home. Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts again when the elderly Dark-robed sage gently took her hand and led her to a darkened section of the room where an even darker figure stood with his back turned.  
  
"Krystal, allow me to introduce your partner, Mace, the Dark Magician." Master Sage replied pointing to the dark figure.  
  
Mace turned his head to look over his partner. When his eyes traveled up Krystal's body, the violet orbs stopped at her sapphire ones. Their gaze was locked for about a minute, until Mace finally turned his back again, rudely replying.  
  
"You refer to me as Dark magician, nothing more." And he left.  
  
Krystal's small smile suddenly fell into a frown, and narrowed her eyes, glaring at where the dark magician just left. She muttered under her breath.  
  
"I knew it! This partnership is going to be hell! How am I ever going to survive it here?"  
  
Just then, a young girl popped up out of no where.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Mace, he's not used to partners, but don't worry he'll come around one of these days." The girl said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm sure. And who are you?" Krystal questioned nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh! I am Catalina, the Dark Magician Girl and Mace's apprentice. You'll be staying with us."  
  
"Thank you, you are too kind." Said Krystal respectfully.  
  
"No problem. You're going to love it here!"  
  
With that, the two female magicians left the room. Leaving everyone else guessing one thing, how long would it take for Mace to crack living with two woman?  
  
* * * * *  
  
I hope you liked this. Remember Review, and I will definitely be inspired to write more.  
  
To Digichick: I looked up that favorite monster card of yours and I think I might be able to put her in some later chapters, maybe, I also think she's cool. 


	3. Rough Training

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE fanfic people, read my stories and review them. How do expect me to be a good writer if no one will read my work?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or monsters from Yugioh except for the White Magician and any other new monsters that appear.  
  
Rating: this rated pg-13 just to be safe; there is some violence and some character wounding and (maybe) death. There is, or will be Romance.  
  
And to Digichick: I am going to put your 'Dark Necrophia' in as a friend White Magician and a former love Dark magician. If anyone else has any favorite characters (made up or real), I will be happy to add them to the cast. Just give their name and info in your review or e-mail me.  
  
All right let's go!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Dangerous and Magical  
  
Chapter 3: Rough Training  
  
Weeks passed and things had gone from bad to worse for Krystal. She was definitely not enjoying herself. The White magician was seriously regretting ever leaving the Valley. The Dark Magician still treated her like a child, and today was no different.  
  
Krystal sat upstairs in her room brushing and braiding her long light blonde hair, as she listened to Mace's usual yells from downstairs up to her and Catalina for them to get down there at 5:00 o'clock sharp. When Krystal was ready, she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen only to find Catalina sleepily trudging in and sitting down at the table, absent- mindedly grabbing some cereal and started eating slowly. She sped up though when she caught a glare from Mace, who was leaning against a wall near the open door waiting for the 'girls' to be ready. Catalina then noticed Krystal in the doorway, and got a calm smile from her. Catalina liked having the Write Magician here. Krystal always seemed to balance Mace's anger out.  
  
Whenever, the three magicians went out on the town and Mace got into a threatening battle, he always left a bad effect on everyone in the end. Krystal then would come in and put everyone back on the right foot.  
  
When the Dark magician looked up to see Krystal, he turned and headed out the door towards the training grounds.  
  
"Catalina, hurry up! We don't want to get too far behind Dark magician." Said the White magician, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Oh! You're right, let's go." Said Catalina as she leapt up from her seat, grabbed her staff and raced out the door to catch up with her master. Krystal just smiled and shook her head as she too picked up her staff and walked casually out the door, closing it behind.  
  
As they walked down the dark street towards the training grounds, in the normal pattern. Mace was far out in front, walking his usual fast, solemn pace. The always cheerful, Catalina was skipping along behind him. Krystal walked along Catalina, her long strides keeping up with Catalina's skips. Due to excellent hearing, Krystal was able to pick up a few whispers from warriors in the crowd, who were staring her.  
  
"How dare that light monster come here? She doesn't belong."  
  
"Yes, she should just go back to where she came from."  
  
"Is Mace that blind, he can't see the beauty around him?"  
  
"That white magician is so beautiful, I wonder if Mace knows how lucky he is?"  
  
"Finally, someone sane for Mace to talk to, instead of that hyper little apprentice."  
  
And, it went on like that all the way to the training grounds, and it was making Krystal blush slightly.  
  
((Later at the Training Grounds))  
  
When the three got to the training grounds, nothing had changed either. As usual, the white magician and dark magician girl were paired up to battle against the Dark elf and Red eyes black dragon. The four had become good friends, the Red eyes especially liked Krystal, and she knew how to handle him, mostly because the Blue eyes white dragon was her pet/friend back home.  
  
After about six straight hours, they stopped to rest, although Krystal was even breaking a sweat. The others warriors were certain her and Mace would make a good team, she was definitely like him, to the fact that she could defeat any monster even if their attack power was higher than her attack or defense.  
  
The four friends jumped down from their platforms and went over to the main courtyard to cool off and rest from all the battling. Krystal had just finished talking with her new friend Necrophia, when Catalina pulled her from the crowd over to watch the Dark magician battle. He was extremely good; Mace had already taken out eight monsters and was now working on his toughest opponent, Robert, the magician of black chaos. After about two hours of their tricks and acrobatics, Robert finally went down.  
  
Then Mace back-flipped off the battle platform and landed in front of Catalina and Krystal, and with stern eyes only on Catalina, he spoke rudely.  
  
"The two have done well for today, but you're done now, take yourself and White magician home." He then turned his back to them started back over to the platforms.  
  
Krystal was infuriated by the Dark magician's actions. She gripped her staff tightly, and had a rare a glare in her blue eyes.  
  
"How dare you Dark Magician! I don't appreciate to see myself or others I care about get ordered around by some insensitive jerk! How could someone as cold and cruel as you be loved by the very people you disrespect!  
  
Tears of hate and anger began to fall from Krystal's eyes as she spoke. She turned her back to the, now face forward Dark Magician so he would not see this weakness, still she continued. "I can take care of myself, and by the way, I do have a name, so use it!"  
  
When she was finished, Krystal didn't turn around to look into the Dark Magician's violet eyes. With her staff for support, the White Magician, at almost a run, stomped out of the training grounds, around the corner and out of sight with her long blonde braid flying behind her.  
  
This left everyone in wide-eyed shock, staring at where the angry White magician had left. Nobody would dare try to talk back to Mace, much less yell in his face, because that someone could get hurt, badly. Everyone turned to Mace expecting him to be boiling mad. But instead, he was just as shocked as the rest of them were, staring at where Krystal left. When he saw people staring at him, Mace turned around again and started to leave, then a slight smile graced his lips. He whispered.  
  
"Hmm, she's learning."  
  
Catalina and Necrophia, however, saw this smile and then they got a nice, 'evil' idea, how to get these two 'opposite' magicians together. Necrophia stood back up from whispering something in Catalina, making her smirk. Necrophia then whispered.  
  
"Now you go and stick to your master like glue, and talk to him. I will talk to Krystal as soon as she calms down."  
  
With that idea planted firmly in her mind, the Dark magician girl ran off to have a little 'chat' with her master, Dark magician.  
  
^@@@@@@^  
  
Please Read and Review! I will put up chapters two and three, and I hope I get at least (or most)10 reviews.  
  
~ Angel yame ~ 


	4. A Sudden Attack!

Dangerous and Magical  
  
Chapter 4: A Sudden Attack  
  
After leaving everyone shocked at the Training Grounds, an angry White Magician walked down the dark, crowded street, slamming her staff on the pavement as she leaned on it for support, releasing anger ever so often. She felt the Dark magician was very rude to all the monsters he fought, even Catalina, and didn't show them any respect. She just could not take it anymore; she had to put that Mace in his place. (A/N: Hey, a rhyme that did not mean to happen.)  
  
After a few blocks, Krystals' once light blue tears of hate and anger for the Dark Magician had turned to sorrow, and she was beginning to regret what she had said to Mace. No one ever knew this except for Catalina and Necrophia, who forced it out, but both of them promised not to tell anyone. Krystal had developed feelings for the violet-eyed magician. She had tried several times to deny these feelings and tell herself that Mace would never feel the same way. However, each time Krystal saw Mace battle, his style and determination, all her attempts to deny this attraction soon proved utterly useless.  
  
Not wanting any spectators in the streets to see her cry and get the wrong idea of her, Krystal turned a corner off the busy street and entered into an even darker alley. She leaned back against the brick wall. Dropping her staff to the ground, Krystal slid down the wall, and pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry harder, telling herself that she never should have come; she should have stayed in the isolated Valley.  
  
* * *  
  
There stood the White Magician, in the center of a huge void of darkness. Suddenly, a bright light shown a few feet away from the magician. It soon faded slightly to reveal the elderly White Sage. Krystal beamed with happiness of seeing her mistress; she ran over and embraced the Sage, falling to her knees in the process, and the White Sage hugged her back. Mistress Sage then noticed something and pushed back slightly, still holding her warrior.  
  
"My child! Why are you crying?" She whispered gently.  
  
"Oh Mistress, I can't stay there a moment longer. I ask...no beg of you, please allow me to return home. I don't belong here!" cried Krystal.  
  
"Oh, my dear White magician, is there something wrong? What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I am afraid. I can't bear to face HIM again. I am afraid of what he will do!" whimpered Krystal burying her face in elderly woman's white robes.  
  
"You are speaking of the Dark Magician, are you not?" said the mistress knowingly.  
  
"How did you...?!" asked a shocked white magician, as she shot her head up staring at her Mistress with shocked, curious sapphire eyes.  
  
Her mistress chuckled, "It is easy to see when one of my own warriors is in love."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do not deny it. Remember that love is a very powerful weapon. When used correctly. It can be used to comfort and hold, or it is used to break someone either physically or emotionally. But before the effects can even happen, it must be brought out through the heart."  
  
With that, she left, leaving Krystal alone with her thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Krystal lifted her head up from her lap. Her dream with her mistress, she knew the Sage was trying to advise her. She had always given advice to her warriors in some ways. Krystal understood now. With a positive gleam in her crystal blue eyes, the White Magician picked up her staff from the ground and using that as support again. She stood up and started to walk back out into the streets, with the hope of finding a certain violet-eyed dark magician and hopefully to ask for forgiveness.  
  
The White Magician was just at the entrance of the alley when suddenly she felt a familiar presence in the void of the shadows. As she went further into the darkness, the more nervous Krystal began to feel and the more right it felt to turn back, but something was pulling her deeper into the darkness.  
  
Suddenly, a shrill yet deep voice came from out of the darkness behind her.  
  
"Long time no see, huh, my dear Krystal." It said plainly.  
  
Realizing who it was, the White magician glared at the voice, whirled around and jumped up, and kicked at the darkness from where the voice had come from. Her aim was perfect, but the dark figure saw this, and using size as an advantage, the figure grabbed the White Magician by her shoulders and slammed her back against the brick wall. Krystal winced.  
  
"What...do you what with me?" asked Krystal with a slight pain in her voice.  
  
"Now, now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" said the monster calmly with a slight laugh. He released his grip, letting her slide down, but recover quickly picked up her staff.  
  
Glaring, the White Magician began to struggle, "There is no friendship between us. You abandoned our friendship when you betrayed the Valley to that Witch!"  
  
"How dare you disrespect the Cosmo Queen, leader of the Fiends." Shouted the Skull Knight angrily; launching continuous attacks at the magician, but the White Magician countered perfectly with excellent defenses.  
  
"I ask again, what do you want here, Skull Knight?" questioned the White Magician, barely dodging another attack.  
  
"HAHA! You know I could destroy you right now! But unfortunately, my queen believe you would make a valuable part of her army, and sent me to fetch you." Skull knight laughed.  
  
"Never!" shouted the White Magician, while secretly preparing another attack, "I will never fight for someone, who only wants destruction across the planet, and you will never defeat me!"  
  
Skull Knight frowned and sighed, at the same time noticing a bright glow coming from Krystal's staff behind her back. "I am sorry you feel that way Krystal. I guess I will just have to prove the Cosmo Queen's power."  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Growled the White Magician, standing up straight, pointing staff straight out at Skull Knight, launching a bright blue and white light from the gem on the end toward him.  
  
However, just as she did, the Skull Knight pulled out a bright glowing green orb from a pouch at his waist, and threw it as hard as he could directly at the White Magician's attack.  
  
The two attacks collided causing a great mass explosion, making both warriors yell out in pain as they were pushed hard against adjacent walls and collapse to the cold ground. As the light and smoke cleared, The Skull Knight, although still shaking unprepared for such a fight, stood up and stumbled his way slowly to the greatly weakened White Magician.  
  
He stood over the young woman, kicked her staff, which had been knocked away from her during the attack, closer to her.  
  
"Here this White Magician, the Cosmo Queen will come back for you, and you will bow before her. If you don't than you will watch in pain as your beloved home, along with all of your friends and family, be destroyed!"  
  
He spoke quickly and then disappeared into the shadows of darkness. Krystal, in her weakened state, still heard this. She raised out her pale hand to reach for her white/gold staff just a few feet ahead of her, but the tremendous blast left the White Magician greatly wounded, and too exhausted to take another step. She let a few teardrops fall to the ground before closing her sad blue, sapphire eyes, letting her mind slip into unconsciousness, and letting darkness consume her body.  
  
Yes! I'm done with chapter 5!  
  
PLEASE! People read and review this story!  
  
This is my current story now, I will not be updating "The Perfect Warrior" or "Unknown Secrets" until I finish this story so REVIEW! (One at time, please!)  
  
NOTE: Krystal will not be in the next few chapters, but there will still be references to her.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: This is probably going to be my longest story yet. So, bear with me, please!  
  
LAST NOTE (I promise): I changed the title of this story because I think it will leave more of an effect. And it also (according to me goes with the main plot of the story)  
  
Ja~ne! (What the heck does this mean?)(Oh, well.)  
  
~ White Spirit Angel ~ 


	5. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did the White Magician would be real monster, and my character Yani would have the Millennium Heart with Yame, the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Queen. Yani would also be Yugi's girlfriend and not Tea, but that is not happening, is it?  
  
Note to ShadowPhoenix1: I am glad you like this story! I rather surprised myself when I wrote it. It looks nothing like my hand-written version. Anyway, thank you for those two characters you sent! I have just place for them in my story. (But they will come later) P.S.: Are saying that Shadow Phoenix's power is 2400/3000? That's cool! It reminds me of a cross between the Blue eyes and the Red eyes.  
  
Note to DarkNecrophia666: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it. If you have friends on ff.net tell them about me. Spread the word!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Dangerous and Magical  
  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Realizations _____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
That afternoon, when Mace had had enough of training, or when no other monsters would want to challenge him. Whichever came first. Catalina had convinced her master to take maybe an hour or two and just have some lunch and a talk with the energetic Dark Magician Girl. Mace, having nothing really better to do at this time went with his young apprentice.  
  
After lunch, the two magicians walked casually down the crowded street, which was full of monsters and warriors bustling around carrying on with everyday activities. Catalina was skipping to keep up with Mace's long strides and at the same time twirling her small staff. They talked and laughed as they strolled down the street and through parks, taking the long way home. Well actually, Catalina was doing all the talking and laughing, and she occasionally got a 'hm' or a 'I guess' out her master but that was about it. It had been that way for a few blocks now, and Catalina was getting a little tired of it.  
  
After a few minutes of silence between them went by, Catalina decided to hers and Necrophia's plan into action, when she looked at the Dark magician and saw he was in deep thought. She noticed a sparkle in his eyes that nobody ever saw before; not even her.  
  
"So, Master. That was very brave what Krystal did back there, standing up to you and all, don't you think so?" Catalina started to say seeing a surprised look on Mace's face, so she continued. "Maybe now you could treat her as Master Sage wanted you to. As you partner."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Mace, turning to look at her.  
  
"I mean, she's a great fighter. Most of us at the Training Grounds can barely keep up with her. She could very well be a good challenge for you, Master." Catalina said with a slight grin.  
  
"Maybe." Mace said under his breath.  
  
Catalina then gave a small smirk, "Although, Krystal was pretty upset today. She may not to ever see you again. Do you think she hates you?"  
  
"I don't know." Mace whispered, as went back into deep thought, thinking about what Catalina said.  
  
((Mace's POV))  
  
I wonder if Catalina's right, maybe Krystal does hate me. I mean, I've treated her more harshly than any other monster or warrior I've ever encountered. No! The White Magician is different! She should fight and act just as merciless and ruthless as myself.  
  
But still, whenever I'm around her, even when she was angry, I should've been just as angry yelling, but I couldn't for some reason. I always feel.....strange. There is something about her that makes me....I don't know.  
  
Krystal is just...Special.  
  
"Mace..."  
  
Who is that?  
  
"Mace!"  
  
What is this voice? Krystal?  
  
((End of POV))  
  
"Hey Master!"  
  
The Dark Magician Girl shouted to get Mace's attention, and draw him away from deep thought.  
  
"Wha...?!"  
  
Said stunned Dark Magician, as he just suddenly shaken out of his deep thought.  
  
"I was just asking you what you were thinking about?"  
  
Catalina smirked at this, because she had a funny feeling that a beautiful white magician was the thing that was on top of his mind.  
  
"That is none of your business." Said Mace glaring coldly at his apprentice.  
  
"Ok," said Catalina in a sing-song voice and still smirking, "but I think you should tell her how you feel, I mean, you never know, she might feel the same way."  
  
"What are you talking about girl?" asked Mace, wide-eyed and shocked to hear this.  
  
"I am talking about Krystal, you know the White Magician!" giggled Catalina at her Master's expression, "You like her! Come on, admit it! For weeks now you can't seem to take you eyes off of her!" She said firmly, confronting her master, knowing something she said struck a nerve inside him, beneath that cold exterior.  
  
They continued to glare at each other, until turned away hiding a slight increase of temperature in his cheeks, realizing she was right. Catalina saw this and smiled triumphantly. There was silence.  
  
But it didn't last long....  
  
KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
A sudden huge, mass explosion filled the land and sky with a bright neon green light and smoke. It had disrupted the peace and quiet of the streets of the Land of Shadows. The two stood there in shock at how much energy there was, and how close they were to it.  
  
"What...was that?" asked Catalina trying to find her voice.  
  
"I don't know, but no one is going to take this land without a fight." Assumed the Dark Magician readying himself and his staff for another attack.  
  
"Lets first make sure no one is near by and/or hurt." Said a worried Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"You're right!" said the Dark Magician relaxing slightly, but still itching for a battle.  
  
As the two magicians ran down the now empty street, they couldn't help but notice a few high level warriors were directing and escorting other shadow monsters away from the area of the blast. To a safe place, in case there is another attack.  
  
Finally, the two arrived at the place where the blast had originated, which was a narrow alley that was dangerously close to home. Due to excellent eyesight, something shining in the darkness had caught Mace's violet eyes. It was in fact a faded blue sparkle, like from a gem or something. Mace's curiosity sky-rocketed hoping it was not who he thought it was.  
  
"Wait here." Commanded Mace to his apprentice as he took off at a run down the narrow dark, damp alley.  
  
He ran further into the darkness at what seemed to take forever. The further Mace ran, the more he surprised himself. Instead of running thinking only about the battle he was about to face, all he could think of was hoping that a certain white magician wasn't in the middle of the battle, it being so close to home. As he ran faster, this fear made its climax. All his thoughts now only revolved around one person.  
  
As he got closer, Mace suddenly came to a halt as the narrow alley widened into a dead end. He could tell a brutal battle had taken place here. The battle looked like it was between two people, one was greatly out-massed by the other, but still put up a good fight. The violet eyes traveled around surveying the scene before. As he searched for any sign of life, he silently gasped as his eyes fell to a corner near him. The figure of a young woman was lying face down on the cold ground. Her long white robes were tattered and torn and full dirt and mud. The figure's arm was outstretched above her head, in an attempt to reach her white/gold staff.  
  
Mace let his own staff slid through his limp fingers, and fall to the ground. He ran over to the unconscious body, knelt down, and turned her over gently, holding her in his arms.  
  
'No!' thought Mace as he brushed the loose strands of long messed-up blonde hair away from her face. His suspicions were confirmed. It WAS Krystal.  
  
Quickly and gently, Mace took her hand his and felt around her vital signs for any sign she was alive. The Dark magician sighed in relief.  
  
Just then, his eyes widened in realization at what he was doing. 'Why am I doing this? Stop it Mace. She is light creature, we are supposed to be sworn enemies, Light vs. Shadow. Is this what is supposed to happen? Am I supposed to protect her from whatever attacked her, despite our different backgrounds? No, I am her partner; we are to protect each other, and fight alongside each other.  
  
Just then, Mace heard a sudden soft gasp come from behind him, pulling from his thoughts yet again. The Dark magician turned around to see the Dark magician girl standing at the opening of the dead end, holding hers and master's staffs tightly in her trembling hands. Mace was angry with his apprentice for not following his command, when he told he to stay right where she was, but at the same time, he was relieved she was here; he could use her help now.  
  
"Wh-what ha- happened?" Catalina stuttered, while a wide-eyed shocked expression was on her small, child-like face. She was on the verge of tears as she too surveyed the horrible scene, and the sight of her friend's unconscious body.  
  
Mace tried to sound and look like his usual solemn self as he stood and turned to face Catalina, but his hands and arms failed him. As they held the limp, light body of the White magician in their strong yet trembling, warm grasp.  
  
"Catalina, take mine and Krystal's staffs, and quickly go inform Master Sage of the incident that has happened. I am taking Krystal to the nearest infirmary. Have him meet there." Mace said this with the slightest hope his master would be able to answer the questions to which he sought.  
  
Catalina nodded, then grabbed Krystal's staff, and swiftly hopping onto her own staff and flew off toward the temple of the Dark Sage. Catalina secretly gave a smile of relief, she knew her friend, Krystal, was going to be all right, safe, and in good hands.  
  
As soon as Catalina disappeared around a corner of a tall building and out of sight leaving the Dark Magician and the fallen White Magician alone in the dark alley. Now defenseless and with Krystal in his strong embrace, Mace followed the narrow passageway out of the dark alley and into the deserted street. Then with lightening speed, he took off down the sidewalk toward the infirmary. His grasp became ever so tighter on Krystal's limp body, pulling her closer.  
  
Even her unconscious state, Krystal could feel a warm loving embrace of energy surge through her cold, pale body warming every inch and fill all the sad moments of her pasts, and the thoughts of her awaited future.  
  
((Later at the Infirmary))  
  
It seemed like he was there for hours, the Dark magician waited in the long dimly lit hallway of the infirmary. He was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed, and eyes closed ignoring anyone who passed by. Across from him was a door with window next to it, and every once in a while he would look through the window into the small room. There on the bed, sleeping peacefully, was Krystal. As he watched her lying there helpless, he remembered how he never even want her around, then he thought how she must have felt when she came here, to an enemy land and away from her home.  
  
As he peered through the window staring at Krystal's face, Mace saw her lying there still in her unconscious state, yet her breathing had stabilized. Her white robes were still torn and full of dirt and mud, no longer clean and pure white. Her long light blonde hair had been brushed out a little, but it still was out of its usual braid, and flowed down her back and fanned out over the side of the bed.  
  
As she slept, Mace could see the Mystical Elf standing over her, healing the wounds up and down her arms. Ellie was known as the best healer in the Shadow Realm, and she was urgently summoned from hiding, since she is also a light creature, to heal Krystal. Ellie couldn't pass this chance up to heal one of her best friends, the White Magician.  
  
Mace looked on in the room keeping his eyes locked with Krystal's sleeping face. Suddenly, he felt something fall from his eyes, and down his cheek. It was wet. With quick reflexes, he grabbed it. He looked at it in the palm of his hand. It was a small tear droplet. Mace then realized something he thought he could never show..... He loved Krystal, the White Magician.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Wow! You know sometimes even myself when I write these stories. It's 9:23 at night, and I am going to a family reunion tomorrow for the weekend, with no Internet mind you, no updates until I get back, maybe.  
  
Remember, review and to other people who just joined us, if you send me your favorite monster (real, made-up, or both) I might give them a brief/long moment of spotlight.  
  
~ White Spirit Angel ~ 


	6. Reasons and Warnings

Hey look, I'm back! From now on, don't expect consecutive updates, because school has just started and I will have to start studying.  
  
Anyway, Thank you to all whom reviewed this story, I'm glad you all like it so far.  
  
To Psychobunny410: I might not use all three of your characters, but I will try to use at least one if not two at the most. As for your other question, I do own a deck of cards (always trying to improve it too). I'm always willing to learn to play, but I don't where tournaments or duels go on that take place near where I live.  
  
To crazytomboy1: Your monster sounds and looks cool, I might use her, I might not, I don't know. I am interested in how her past is related to Dark Magician's past. E-mail me at angelcatj@yahoo.com.  
  
Warnings for this chapter! This chapter is going to be a little short, so bare with me; I had writer's block while writing this. I'm sorry beforehand. In addition, Krystal will not be in this chapter either.  
  
___ ___ ~&~~~~~~~~~~~&~  
  
Chapter 6: Reasons and Warnings.  
  
As Mace kept his gaze locked with Krystal's sleeping form, he almost failed to notice a group of people come running down the hall, but thanks to his excellent eyesight. Mace could see, out of the corner of his eye, Master Sage, Robert and David running up to him. With Catalina not far behind.  
  
"Mace! Is Krystal going to be all right? Where is she?" said Robert, full of concern in his eyes.  
  
Growling slightly with a hint of jealousy, Mace glared at Robert. "The Mystical Elf is in there right now, with her."  
  
Then Mace turned quickly to face Master Sage, 'Now we'll get some answers' thought Mace getting his hopes up. "Master, do you know who it is that attacked Krystal?"  
  
Master Sage tried to keep his voice sounding as he spoke, "When Catalina brought us the news of the attack, I notified the White Sage immediately afterward. She was worried the evil that is after the light creatures, has found Krystal. She says the really reason she sent Krystal here was to hide and protect from Krystal from being killed; if she was killed then that would leave the Valley helpless."  
  
"Master, what are you talking? Who is behind this attack?"  
  
Suddenly a soft female voice spoke from behind them, "This is the doing of the Cosmo Queen and her followers." All were shocked at the sudden voice; they turned around to see Ellie, the Mystical Elf, standing right outside the closed door to the room, which Krystal was lying in.  
  
"Who?!" they all said in unison.  
  
Ellie looked up sadly, "The Cosmo Queen rules over the Land of Fiends. She was once a light creature like us, but she was captured by the fiends. She was brainwashed and trained in the arts of dark magic. Now, she believes we, of the Valley, are to blame for the pain she has suffered and seeks revenge."  
  
By the time she was finished telling the light creatures side of the story, Ellie was in tears, crying against the Black luster soldier's chest, the closet thing near her. Being considerate, David wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
  
"So it was this Cosmo Queen that came here and attacked Krystal." Said an angered Dark Magician.  
  
"No!" said Ellie through her tears, as she shot her head up at the statement, "If she did attack the White Magician directly; Krystal would be dead by now! The damage of the Cosmo Queen's full power is too great, even for me to heal. No, it was definitely one of her henchmen fiends. Now, I fear, as well as the other light creatures, since Krystal is left weakened, the Queen will surely be back."  
  
~&&~~~~~~~~~~~~&&~  
  
Well I hope you liked this. Again, I'm sorry it is so short. I really had no idea what to write here. Hey if anyone out has an idea or two I would be very thankful.  
  
Until next time, see ya later!  
  
~ White Spirit Angel ~ 


	7. Author Notice! PLEASE read!

Hey! Hi people. This is not an update I am so sorry, but I have just been piled on by homework and quizzes and tests that I really didn't get a lot of time to write any on chapter 7, also I've having these dreams (night and day) about my other stories, so I have to keep those in order till I can write them down. So thank you so much for bearing with me.  
  
Anyway, I would also like to thank reviewer mario7248 for your very helpful idea *big hug*. Yes there are the magic and trap cards in this world but they're in spells monsters cast. (Think Yu Yu Hakusho).  
  
Oh! One more thing, thank you all for the monsters you've been sending, they are all really cool, some I even have in my own deck, and I will try to use all of them in my story, now if any of you have any favorite (or made-up) magic or trap cards, I would gladly accept those too. I know I'm asking a lot, but just bear with me for now. And I promise to have chapter 7 up sometime this weekend, maybe.  
  
Again thank you!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	8. Chapter 7: Duels of Friendship and Love

All right peeps (friends)! I have that odd feeling that you didn't like chapter 6, that well. Well whoop-de-doo neither did I. But, too bad I am not changing it because like I said before that was all I could think of for it, I had put off completing it for so long, I just had to end it there.  
  
Now then here is some info that you might want to know about chapter 7: one, Krystal's back! Yea! Two, a little time has passed since the last attack. (I had to do it, nothing was coming to my mind, and I had to get to this one scene that has been replaying in my mind for a few weeks now, over and over. It's been driving me crazy!)  
  
Disclaimer: (This is ridiculous)(Do I own Yugioh? Hmm...) Let me ask you all something do you see anywhere at all in the series White Magician or Elf Mistress or Yani Kinta? If you answered NO, then you just answered my first question!  
  
OK, forget all that now. On with the story!  
  
3..2..1...Begin!  
  
Enjoy the Show!!!!!  
  
^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^  
  
Dangerous and Magical  
  
Chapter 7: Duels of Friendship and Love  
  
Many days passed and things slowly started to go back to normal. The White Magician, thanks to the excellent work of the Mystical Elf, recovered quickly from her previous attack and was soon able to leave the infirmary.  
  
Krystal, however, did notice that everyone was looking a lot more protective, even Mace was acting a little more on edge around her. As the White Magician made her way down the crowded street, slightly leaning on her staff, for support, she noticed everyone who looked up became a lot more aware of things around them as Krystal passed.  
  
The light creature walked alone down the crowded street on her way to the training grounds, to meet the others. As she walked, Krystal wondered why Mace wouldn't leave her alone. Usually, he would jump at the chance to not be around her.  
  
((Flashback))  
  
Even though Krystal had been out of the infirmary for a few weeks now, she felt light-headed and still felt a little of the pain from the attack. As she got up from her bed in her own room, she really wanted to lay back down again and rest a while longer, but also knew Mace wouldn't hear of it.  
  
Meanwhile just across the hallway, "Alright Master! I'm up. I'm up." Yelled the Dark magician girl rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Mace stood just beyond her door.  
  
After the Dark Magician was done getting, Catalina to wake up, he soon found himself standing just outside the White Magician's door. While debating whether to let her rest and heal longer or get her up now and take her to training like always. Finally, Mace slowly and soundlessly opened the door, and his violet eyes scanned over the interior of the room, eventually falling onto a tall, white figure standing in front a full- length mirror.  
  
There stood Krystal, her blonde knee-length hair flowed down her back and over her shoulder. The soft bristles of her brush gripped in Krystal's pale hand ran through the long blonde hair, brushing out the any tangles that appeared during the night. As the brush went through the long hair, Mace could see that the delicate, pale hand start to lose its grip.  
  
Suddenly, the hand holding the brush fell to her side dully, while her other hand came up holding her head. Unknowingly, the brush began to slip from her fingers, and fell to the floor with a soft thump. Upon hearing the soft sound, Krystal bent down to reach for it, her head still in her other hand.  
  
As she felt for the brush along the carpeted floor, Krystal soon came upon something with the same soft bristles. She was about to grab it, when suddenly she felt something else...fingers?...A hand?!  
  
Krystal looked up in slight shock. "Mace! What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I came up here to see if you were awake and ... to see if you needed some help." Mace said trying to keep his voice steady and impassive, as he took the brush in one hand and with her hand in the other helped her stand on her feet using him as a balance.  
  
"I am all right, but do feel a little light-headed.  
  
"Would you like Catalina or me to stay with you until you are ready to come to the training grounds?" asked Mace, who was reluctant to let go of Krystal's soft hands.  
  
Surprised at the Dark Magician's words, Krystal couldn't help but stare into the strange yet comforting gaze of his violet eyes.  
  
"No, it is all right. I will be fine by myself and I will join you and Catalina as soon as I'm ready. If that's all right with you." Krystal stuttered after a few moments of silence, unsure if Mace was going to stay or just do his usual glare and storm out of the house. However, he stayed.  
  
"Are you sure you will be all right, what after your attack?" asked Mace with more concern than ever.  
  
"Don't worry Mace. I told you I can take care of myself." Said Krystal pushing herself up and taking her brush from the table where Mace laid it.  
  
With that reassurance in her voice, Mace stood and turned toward the door and was about to leave, when a soft voice behind him stopped him, as it did so many times before.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so concerned for my well being, all of a sudden?"  
  
The Dark magician turned around and stared into the bright sapphire blue eyes of the White Magician, his secret love, but he couldn't say it...not yet.  
  
"I don't mind. It is because...I care about you, my partner."  
  
((End of Flashback))  
  
With those last words echoing in her mind she didn't realize she was almost at the Training Grounds, the Dark Magician finally accepted her; now if only he could feel the same way she felt about him if not more. Oh well, one step at a time.  
  
As Krystal turned the corner and entered the grounds, she could many warriors of all levels working hard to defeat as many other warriors as possible. All the platforms where they train were unusually full for some odd reason with monsters looking a lot more on edge.  
  
Suddenly, a high-pitched voice broke through Krystal's thoughts bringing her out of her daydreams.  
  
"Krystal! I'm so glad to see you're feeling better!"  
  
It was the Dark magician girl. She yelled as she ran over to the White magician and hugged her. Dark Necrophia, who had just jumped down from her platform after defeating another opponent, rather easily, heard Catalina and looked up just in time to see Catalina embracing Krystal. Smiling happily, she strolled slowly over not trying to attract a crowd.  
  
"Hello Krystal. It's been awhile since we've last seen each other."  
  
"Yes it has," said Krystal releasing Catalina from the embrace and looking up, "How have things gone with you?"  
  
"Oh, training has been slightly dull since you have been absent." Said Necrophia acting as though she was stifling a yawn.  
  
"Surely, there are more hardworking warriors out there, than I." laughed Krystal.  
  
"Well believe what you want, I think it's rather boring. Say! How you and I duel each other? It might be more exciting," said Necrophia beaming.  
  
"I guess I could use the practice. I have been off my game since the attack. All right then, I accept your challenge." said Krystal proudly.  
  
As the two female warriors stepped onto their respective battle platforms, other warriors and monster started gathered to watch this, sure to be exciting, duel. Catalina, who was first there, kept her gaze on the duel while at the same time looking around for a certain violet magician, who would certainly want to watch.  
  
*Duel Begin*  
  
The two friends bowed to each other in respect, and Necrophia made the first move. Putting her hands together, she began a chanting a spell, and soon the whole arena surrounded in darkness. She had used magic called "Yami" which gave all spell caster and dark monsters a power boost.  
  
As soon as the darkness formed around both warriors, the white magician could only guess that Necrophia disappeared into the shadow, because Krystal saw nothing in her original place except black fog. Krystal became more tense, trying figure out where Natasha would strike. Krystal also muttered a small spell that made her staff glow lighting up the area around her.  
  
Natasha waited silently behind Krystal and well out range of the light, waiting for the perfect time to attack.  
  
After a few moments, Natasha smirked and jumped up and started a jump kick straight at the white magician's back. However, Krystal could hear a slight shuffling of feet and quickly dodged, but Natasha did get a hit off on Krystal's shoulder. Both quickly recovered.  
  
"Not bad, White magician, usually that gets an ordinary opponent the first move."  
  
"Well I'm no ordinary opponent, you should know that."  
  
"I'm just going to have to take my game up a notch with you."  
  
"I look forward to this duel."  
  
From then on, the two female warriors were locked in tight combat, neither one of them willing to show any sign of weakness, proving their strengths to the crowd watching them on the outside of the arena.  
  
((A/N: I am not going into great, detail of this duel, because I am not that good at writing action; drama, yes; but not action.))  
  
Meanwhile, a great crowd had now gathered around the darkened arena, which held the two warriors. All were curious to see who would come out victorious.  
  
Nearby, another had just finished with its usual outcome.  
  
"Hey Mace! You seem a little preoccupied, I almost had you that last attack." Called David as he jumped down from the platform landing next to silently mused Dark magician.  
  
"At least I still had enough control to defeat you." Mace smirked, but still did not face the Black Luster Soldier.  
  
Just then, something caught David's eye. "Hey Mace! Look over there. I guess Necrophia has found another victim." The Dark magician looked up to see a black mist covering one arena. Again, he smirked. Everybody knew no one a chance once Natasha cast her spell 'Yami' on the field, well except maybe himself, Robert, and David.  
  
Suddenly something else caught Mace's eyes, or rather someone, who was within the black fog. He broke into run at the thought of whom it might be.  
  
Upon arriving, Mace tried to peer into the mist, and indeed, there were two figures moving extremely fast, one dark and barely visible and the other light and white. Mace silently gasped. It was...  
  
"Hey Master! I'm so glad you came to watch. This is definitely an exciting duel. Krystal is doing great considering this her first duel since the attack." Shouted Catalina waving and running up to Mace pulling him out of his thoughts, as she was very good, but Mace still accepted her company. He smiled knowing how well her shadow powers had increased, but that smile turned to shock quickly, and he looked Catalina in the eyes, finding truth in her words.  
  
"When did Krystal arrive here?"  
  
"Well, she arrived just a few minutes ago, and her and Natasha talked and they decided to duel each other to improve on their strengths. If you ask me, both of them are doing extremely well. What do you think Master?" Catalina talked as she kept exchanging glances from Mace and the duel, not wanting to miss a moment of this duel.  
  
Mace could do is watch and hope that Krystal would come out of this duel all right, maybe even victorious.  
  
The battle went on, neither warrior willing to give in. They threw spells of light and dark, magic and traps at each other directly, but all failed as their quick reflexes dodged the blows sometimes causing only minor damage to both of them. After being slammed down by powerful attacks, Natasha and Krystal got up quickly each secretly preparing attacks behind their backs.  
  
"I think it's time we ended this duel, Krystal."  
  
"I agree, it's been an honor battling you my friend."  
  
"Likewise, my friend."  
  
Each jumped up into the air, and chanted and shouted their attacks.  
  
"...Sword of Deep-Seated!" shouted Dark Necrophia, which raised her attack and defense by 500 points.  
  
"...Malevolent Nuzzler!" shouted the White Magician at the same time raising her attack by 700 points.  
  
Now the duel was altered to one's favor. Dark Necrophia was at 2700/3300 and the White Magician was at 2900/2500.  
  
Seeing she was overcome, Natasha dropped down to the floor folding her arms in defense. The White Magician's attack struck but because Natasha switched to defense and was kneeling down on one knee; it meant she conceded the duel. Krystal landed reaching her hand out to help Natasha stand.  
  
"That was a great battle, thanks for helping me train and improve."  
  
"No problem, I never had work hard since the last time I battled Mace." said Natasha shaking Krystal's hand in friendship, just then she got an idea, when she looked out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The black mist, 'Yami', had started to disappear as the duel ended and all the monster gathered around the two warriors came into full view. Natasha could see that Mace and David had joined in the fun.  
  
"Come on, Krystal. Let's get off and rest a little." Krystal nodded in agreement.  
  
As the two jumped from their platform, they were immediately greeted by Catalina, running up to them.  
  
"You two looked great up there! I didn't believe anyone could pull off moves like that except for the high council!" Both females blushed.  
  
Natasha then pulled herself back into reality as she saw Mace and David appearing through the crowd, nudging Krystal making her look up to she chuckled when she saw Natasha look directly into David's eyes.  
  
"So Black Luster Soldier, did the Dark Magician give you a run for your money." said Natasha as she looped her arms around his waist, which in turn made him wrap his arms around her.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that one, but the question is how did you fare with the infamous White magician. Krystal blushed.  
  
"Well," started Natasha winking at Catalina, "let's just say, if Mace and Krystal were to battle each other, it would most likely end in a tie."  
  
"Care to prove her wrong, Mace?" David smirked at Mace.  
  
"If you want. What do say White Magician, feel up to it?" asked Mace with a little bit concern in his eyes.  
  
"I most certainly look forward to this duel." Smiled Krystal looking directly into Mace's violet eyes confidently, knowing at that very moment he would give an honorable fight, and also protect her from anything the future held.  
  
^^^~()~^^^  
  
Secretly, in the land of Fiends, the Cosmo Queen watched the happenings in the Land of Shadows. She watched the White Magician with complete dislike. Just then, the wide doors swung open pouring dark light into the circular room. The queen looked up to see the Skull knight kneeling before her. Her eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you bring her here?" she bellowed.  
  
"You said that I should only take her if she was willing, but if I knew it was by force, then forgive me, my lady." Skull Knight said, head down.  
  
"No, I want her to die of her own free will." whispered the queen. "I will just have to show her more of my power. Bring in the Tri-horned dragon!"  
  
Just then, a loud roar was heard and through the doors, the Witch of the Black Forest entered holding a thick chain. Attached to it was a huge dragon howling loudly. Jineva, who was the Queen's best friend and most loyal follower had been with her through everything, did not agree with this revenge but knew there was no way to change her mind. She had a feeling she knew what the queen was planning on doing to her pet dragon, but she did not have a say in this decision.  
  
Standing in middle of the circular dark room, howling loudly, was the Tri-horned dragon. On either side were Jineva and the Skull knight. In the front of the beast, stood the Cosmo Queen, her eyes were closed and her hands together, as she chanting a magic spell.  
  
"...Brain Control!" shouted the Cosmo Queen.  
  
As the smoke cleared, the dragon was in the queen's control, with that bloodthirsty look in its eyes.  
  
"Now my pet," smirked the Cosmo Queen, making Jineva flinch, "Go to the Valley of Light and destroy the land as well as, as many light creatures as you can." With that, the dragon stomped out to fulfill its mission. The queen then turned to the Skull Knight.  
  
"Go back to the Land of Shadows and tell the White Magician of this threat and that it will continue less she comes to the Land of Fiends."  
  
"As you command, your highness." The Skull knight bowed and left, knowing this he won't fail.  
  
However, unbeknownst, to anyone to shadowed figures watched in silence, nodded to each other and left to a put their plan into action..  
  
~((*********))~  
  
Wow! That was a lot to write. Anyway, thank you mario7248, as you probably noticed I did use your idea, and I am giving you full credit for that.  
  
As I said in my last update, I am not only accepting favorite monsters, but I'm also accepting favorite magic and trap cards.  
  
Well I hope to update chapter eight next weekend, hopefully.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~ White Spirit Angel 


	9. Chapter 8: Mission Accepted!

Hello again! Even though I didn't get many reviews for chapter 7, I am hoping chapter 8 will get more, if not I might just hold chapter 9 up until I do get a lot of reviews.  
  
Anyway ..umm Dark Necrophia666 could you maybe explain the effect your magic card, because it sounds cool.  
  
Please Read and Review, and I sadly do not own Yugioh characters and/or monsters.  
  
~~~~~~~(((())))~~~~~~~~  
  
Dangerous and Magical  
  
Chapter 8: Mission accepted!  
  
As the two figures reached the outskirts of the Land of Fiends, they thought they were alone and stopped to rest under the cover of the dense forests on the outskirts of the Earth Lands. No one was around. There they waited for their visitor.  
  
"Kevin, I'm worried. What if my home is destroyed?" asked the Elf Mistress, who sat underneath a tall tree and her bow/arrow next to her.  
  
Celtic Guardian, who stood at the edge of a cliff over-looking the dark land of Fiends, turned around to see his love and partner looking up at him will tear filled bright brown eyes. He came over and sat next to the young woman, putting his strong arm around strong her thick leaf filled light brown hair.  
  
"Sara, everything will be all right, as long our goes right, nothing can go wrong." He said reassuring her.  
  
"I guess I'm just worried about Krystal. She is my best friend and from what Mistress Sage told me of the attack with the Skull Knight, I don't think the White magician will stand another attack." Sara said leaning her head against Kevin's chest looking for more comfort.  
  
"But, you also said that the Dark magician will be with her, fighting as her partner, and I also heard there are many strong warriors in the land of Shadows."  
  
"You're right. Krystal always was able to bring out the best in people and beasts alike. I bet she'll even help that grouchy yet famous dark magician I've heard so much about." Sara laughed, cheering up at the thought of her best friend, being with her very much opposite yet so much alike partner. Sara did have to agree that those two would make a great couple, probably as great as Kevin and herself are. Sara hoped those would one day find happiness with each other.  
  
The two warriors started to dose off to sleep waiting for their mysterious arrival to show, when suddenly, a faint sound of rustling through the thick forest brush reached the keen ears of the two warriors. Upon hearing it, Kevin and Sara jumped up from their resting positions. Just then, a figure appeared from the shadows of the thick trees.  
  
"I thought you wanted to speak with me, because I thought you had a mission that would be worth my while, but I'm thinking you two want to be left alone." smirked the dark voice.  
  
"No, it's all right Blake. We're glad you came. We were starting to get worried." Said Elf Mistress relaxing her bow.  
  
"How could I pass up crossing paths with the Fiends." Said Blake, also known as the Buster Blader, who even though was a shadow monster traveled the world searching for those who needed protection from others threatening them. "Now, just tell me what I must do."  
  
The Celtic Guardian and the Elf Mistress began to tell Blake of plan of the Cosmo Queen, and the danger of the White magician and the Valley of Light.  
  
"All right then, I'm headed to Valley of Light now to stop this brainwashed dino now." Said Blake readying his sword, "Then, I'm going to meet up with White Magician in the Land of Shadows and fend off this Skull knight."  
  
"One more thing," Kevin placed a communicator in Blake's free hand. "Take this communicator and we will be in constant contact with you at all times."  
  
With that, Blake disappeared again in the depth of the forest, leaving the two Earth warrior partners alone again in the forest clearing.  
  
((Meanwhile in of the Valley of Light))  
  
In a small village near outer edge of the valley, the content Spirit of the Harp sat in her small home trying to forget about her troubles by playing a peaceful tune on her harp. It was the only comfort she had left knowing her home would be destroyed at anytime. This was her only happiness.  
  
Suddenly, a loud thumping noise could be heard amongst her music. Outside monsters and warriors of light alike stared up in shock up at the mountains at the edge of the Valley. No one could climb over the mountains surrounding the valley were much too tall and only light monsters knew of the secret entrance, it was the reason they were so isolated. However, this Tri-horned dragon made it over with very little trouble. The light creatures being brave and few gathered together around the center of the Valley where their beloved Mistress' White Sage Temple was located trying to protect it if not anything else.  
  
The dragon started to come closer stomping it's way through the village destroying homes left and right, and making young warriors run, terrified from it's grasp.  
  
The light monsters defense was extremely strong, having many warriors with defense powers over 2000. Nevertheless, unfortunately, it didn't last and the dragon continued destroying.  
  
Just then, as the light creatures began to give up, a dark warrior jumped in between them and the dragon and began pushing the giant creature back. Further and further, the warrior pushed it until it was pushed out of the valley. Finally, with final swing of the warriors' mighty sword, he swung it at the dragon at the beast. However, knowing that this normally lovable earth creature is usually gentle, Blake did not kill it. Instead he swung around a took a small bit off its tail, but enough to make it howl in pain, making it forget what it was doing and undo the spell placed upon it. Whimpering in pain, the giant dragon turned around started back towards his home, his tail lying gently in his mouth, being soothed.  
  
Blake came back to the group as they started to relax and some cheered. Silence grew again as Blake came closer. He saw the crowd part down the middle and there he saw an elderly white robed woman emerging from the diamond temple and come toward him, at the same time leaning on her wooden, blue-gem staff as she walked. When she reached him, she first spoke.  
  
"I welcome you and thank you for helping our valley out of this recent danger, but I must impose. Our Valley is very isolated no one has been able to find the entrance unless been told by another light child." The White Sage said calmly yet firmly. "I ask you to explain yourself."  
  
"Please White sage," bowed the Buster Blader, "I was told of the Tri-horned dragon from the Elf Mistress and Celtic Guardian of the Earth Lands. I did not mean to intrude on your solitude but cannot stand to innocent blood spilled for revenge. I also accept your gracious welcome."  
  
After a little silence, The Buster Blader took this as a sign to continue. Then he proceeded to tell all the valley inhabitants that the Cosmo Queen had brainwashed the gentle Tri-horned dragon. She then used it to destroy the Valley in order to threaten the White magician to come to the Land of Fiends and battle with her. By the time he had finished, there was gasping and some sobs for fear of the Cosmo Queen.  
  
Just then, the White sage put up a gentle hand in the air and at that moment silence swept over the crowd. She then faced Blake again, "Where you headed off to now? Surely, you are not going to stay."  
  
Blake bowed again, "I would but my two Earth allies had asked me to go the Land of Shadows and warn the White magician and other shadow warriors of the Skull knights return."  
  
As he turned to leave, a hand was placed on his shoulder to stop him. "Wait. The journey is a least a day and a night non-stopping. Please accept a ride from our warrior friends." Said the White sage, then she turned around and called forth, another monster.  
  
Before the Buster Blader knew it, a small monster with blue skin and long orange hair stood before him, standing just below his knee, was looking up at him. The white sage addressed the tiny fairy.  
  
"Dreamsprite (300/200), do you think you could call your friend Shadow here."  
  
"I could try. Shadow doesn't really trust a lot of people though." The fairy said in a high-pitched voice, sounding almost like squeak. Dreamsprite then pulled out a small whistle from around her neck, and blew it as loud as she could.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Suddenly, from above, giant wings could be heard flapping moving the wind out the way. All the monsters began to back up trying to see this monster, but they were blinded by the sun. Some were afraid, thinking it was the Cosmo Queen, they ran and hid in their safe homes, Only White sage, Blake, and Dreamsprite were left in courtyard outside the diamond temple.  
  
The monster landed in front of the three monsters, and Dreamsprite immediately ran up to it. The monster was a giant phoenix with a semi- transparent body and wings made of black shadows. She was as large as the Blue eyes white dragon. Shadow Phoenix (2400/3000) is normally an antisocial shadow creature, and not associated with any warriors in any land, especially not her own kind. Blake stood slightly confused at how a tiny delicate light creature could befriend a powerful shadow creature like Shadow Phoenix. The large bird noticed the tiny monster running up to her and she stared down at Dreamsprite with bright glowing purple eyes.  
  
"Dreamy, what's so important now. You know I prefer to be alone and away from everybody."  
  
"I know Shadow." Started Dreamy bowing her head embarrassed, "But my Mistress was wondering if you could give the Buster Blader a quick ride to the Land of Shadows." Dreamy said looking up hopefully into the purple eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't know. You know how I feel about other Shadow monsters, but it would be nice to see dark magician though." Shadow pondered putting her smoky black wing under her head in thought, taking glances at Blake. Then she looked back at her little friend Dreamy, and saw the ever-popular cute puppy dog face the little orange-winged fairy made whenever she wanted a favor or was in trouble. Shadow couldn't resist.  
  
"All right, I'll do it. Just stop with innocent face and the eyes. Aargh!" Yelled Shadow as Dreamy jumped up and down excitedly, then jumping really high landed on top of the Phoenix's shadowed head then motioned for Blake to get on too. Blake had just come back to reality when the White sage's hand pushed into his back urging him forward. Reluctantly, Blake climbed onto Shadow's back trying not to look down. With a mighty flap of her black wings, Shadow Phoenix was off again flying high above the ground, and moving rapidly toward the Land of Shadows. Dreamy turned around a gave small yell good-bye at her Mistress Sage, who she could see standing in the middle of the Valley, with a barely visible smile from so high above, waving and wishing them all good luck.  
  
As the White Sage waved, she couldn't help but wish she would have told Krystal sooner of the secret the young White magician had been forced to forget all those years ago.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, I am going to stop right here. I think it's a good place to stop and next chapter will be the battle between the Mace and Skull knight, with Blake coming to join later. Also, there will be a surprise guest coming, thanks to two of our favorite guys.  
  
Until Next Weekend, hopefully.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~ White Spirit Angel ~ 


	10. Emergency Notice! PLEASE READ!

Hello my dear fans! Look I am first of all very sorry that chapter 9 is taking so long. One, I have got a lot of homework piled on me that I think I can see light at the end of the tunnel soon. Also, chapter 9 is extremely long and I do NOT know where to cut it off at. So, please bear with me. Thank you oh so very much!  
  
One more thing, I am in desperate need for a male light monster/warrior! So if anyone knows any kind of monster like that, I would be very much appreciated. Please Review, and hopefully I will have chapter 9 up by this weekend!  
  
Again, Thank you!  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	11. Chapter 9: Arrival and Transformations!

Dangerous and Magical

**Chapter 9:_ Arrival and Transformations!_**

As Shadow flew high above the land and sea, she flew so high and so fast those monsters on the ground and unable to fly mistook the cloudy black phoenix for a fast-moving storm cloud. Beneath the great birds' shadows and hidden from onlookers of air, land, and sea, two figures rested on the tremendous, majestic phoenix.

One, who was perched on the phoenix's cloudy black head, was gleaming with excitement, for the little orange-winged, blue-skin fairy felt more safe than she had ever felt before whenever she was with her friend. The other figure had also found a comfortable place, the Buster Blader kneeled down on Shadow's back so he would not fall off, even though the flight was smooth. However, Blake didn't want to look down because of Shadow's, seemingly, transparent body.

There was silence.

Just then, Blake spoke up slightly irritated, "Shadow Phoenix, must you fly so slowly. I must go quickly to the Land of Shadows and fulfill my mission."

"If you want me to fly faster, then jump off and walk. Your big weight is what's making me go slower than normal." said Shadow, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blake, unfortunately without a retort, huffed crossing his arms over his dark purple armored chest, staying silent for the remainder of the flight.

Silence again.

"We just passed the Dark Mountains, the border line of the outskirts of the Land of Shadows," Shadow announced, breaking the uneasy silence, "We should arrive in about fifteen to twenty minutes."

Meanwhile, in the heart of the Land of Shadows, it was almost noon and all the warriors were either having a nice, hardy lunch or a well-deserved rest from training hard all morning. However, in a nearby café, five warriors sat around a half-circle booth. Of them were neither hungry nor tired. The five friends talked and laughed about the past recent events of the morning battles that took place between them.

"I can't believe how fast you two moved, I mean, I could barely keep up with your movements!" said Catalina, as she remembered the training battle earlier between the Dark Magician and the White Magician.

"I have to agree. Both of you magicians are very powerful. I don't think I've seen a more exciting duel since Mace and I last dueled." agreed Natasha, who was sitting on the end of the booth table across from the golden-haired Dark Magician Girl. Sitting next to the jumpy Catalina was the White Magician, her body felt heat rise to her face, making her blush.

"Yes, I suppose, but Mace still defeated me in the end." protested Krystal.

"Yeah, but it was still so close!" shouted Catalina, trying to keep herself from jumping up onto the table reenacting the duel.

Quietly, listening to the girls' conversation, sitting between Krystal and Natasha, were Mace and David. The Black Luster Soldier, who was a little busy with his arm trying to snake its way around Natasha's waist, was also able to keep kicking Mace's armored boot. He was trying to get the Dark magician to unfold his arms, and mimic his own actions to Natasha, except with Krystal. However, all he got was a glare, and an occasional heated blush beneath the light blue hair.

Outside, everything was peaceful and quiet. The small shops and stands, which lined the wide, dark cobblestone street, were closed for the afternoon. Everything was silent.

Just then, the silent scene was interrupted by a tall shadow appearing on the sun-lit dark street. It was Skull Knight. He stood there silently watching the quiet dark town, his eyes narrowed as they roamed over the scene trying to catch a glimpse of his target.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a flash of white and a sparkle of blue. Smirking, the Skull Knight raised his arms, causing lightning bolts to fall from the sky, sending them crashing thus causing a mass explosion, and a deep hole in the ground.

The mass explosion caused the steady earth to move quickly and dangerously through the quiet town disturbing everyone from their afternoon activities.

"Well, that was a great meal! I needed that after such a---huh?"

Catalina had just finished her third helping of a double cheeseburger; and she sat there silently thanking herself for having a high metabolism, and able to keep her girlish figure. Just then, the ground started to shake violently, causing tables and chairs to overturn, and dishes to fall and crash to the floor.

The three female warriors had just gotten up from their seats with the two males on the either end. Catalina gripped the end of the table to keep her body stable and on her feet. Unfortunately, Natasha and Krystal weren't as lucky. They both lost their balance and fell backwards into, coincidentally, Mace and David, making all four of them fall back onto the cushioned seats. David and Natasha took the advance right away and started to snuggle, hidden beneath the silk black tablecloth.

On the other side, Mace and Krystal were in the same predicament. As Krystal started to fall, Mace grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her down making her fall on top of him. For a long moment, the two magicians stared at each other, eyes locked, sapphire and violet. Just then, Krystal's mind was not agreeing with her body.

Unconsciously, she began to lean down, closing her eyes. Soft lips met each other in an innocent kiss. Mace instantly stiffened at being underneath the White magician, but immediately, relaxed when Krystal began the soft kiss. Wanting this for quite some time, Mace, too, closed his eyes and moved his hand up to the back of Krystal's soft blonde head, and deepened the kiss pulling her down further, pressing their bodies together, merging light with dark.

Suddenly, abruptly coming to her senses, Krystal flashed open her eyes, and pulled away, not realizing what she had just done. She stood up and turned away not wanting to be captivated by those violet orbs again. She saw Catalina trying to hide her giggling next to Natasha, who smiled and winked at Krystal as she held on to David's arm. Seeing them, Krystal felt unbearable heat rise to her face.

Still giggling, the Dark magician girl was watching the two scenes play out. One was of, Natasha with her arm around Krystal's shoulders, trying to relax her, and of David offering his hand to help the, seemingly stunned and distraught, Dark magician rise from the seats. Mace, reluctantly, accepted.

Catalina, in between her giggles, was about to say something, but was cut off by a crash of lightning that perked everyone's minds to attention.

All five warriors, with staffs and sword in hand, ran into the dark, empty cobblestone street, only to be met by Robert, the Magician of black chaos, standing in front of a giant crater at a fighting stance. One the other side stood the Skull Knight, who smirked again as soon as he saw the White magician emerge.

"Hey Robert! What are you doing here?" yelled Catalina, waving at him breaking the silence between the small group and the Skull knight.

"That last attack was enough to shake the entire Land of Shadows; someone's got to stop this menace!" growled Robert, still glaring at the intruder.

Still staring at Skull knight, Krystal silently agreed with Robert and nodded, 'This monster must be stopped.' The White magician thought as she was about to step forward for one last final battle between Skull Knight and the White Magician, to stop the war between Fiends and Lights.

However, Krystal was held back by a strong yet gentle hand placed on her shoulder. Before Krystal had time to think, the five shadow warriors stood in front of the light monster.

All stood ready for an attack. 'No intruder comes into our home, and hurts our friends.' They all thought in unison, with only one person in mind.

And so, the battle began.

Everyone seemed to be fighting at the top of his or her game. Dark Necrophia chanted her signature magic spell, 'Yami', and dark shadows rose from the ground and concealed all five of the warriors from view. However, no matter how many sneak attacks, somehow Skull knight was able to block every attack. Krystal tried to step in and help, but every time she took a step forward, she was stopped again when she saw Mace raise his hand, making her come to an abrupt halt.

The Dark magician girl jumped up silently, holding out her staff, ready to attack from behind the Knight. However, he caught sight of a flash of pink, out of the corner of his eye. Skull Knight whirled around, grabbing the girl's staff, and throwing the young magician aside and crashing straight into an oncoming Magician of black chaos, making them both fall to the ground.

Catalina blushed a deep red, when she looked up to see she had landed directly on top of her secret crush. Robert smiled at her slightly, while trying to hide a wince, as he helped the innocent girl to her feet. Suddenly, Robert dropped down wincing greatly in pain while clutching his ankle. Shocked and scared, Catalina, fell to her knees, and began to examine Robert's injury. 'Oh, no! I think it might have been fractured when we crashed to the ground!' Catalina thought with a pained look in her eyes. Robert saw this and gave a comforting smile to her making her relax slightly, and then tried to get up and resume the fight. Catalina, however, didn't want this, and without thinking, she threw her arms around Robert, holding him tightly, not wanting him to go away.

Dark Necrophia was also having a similar problem, every time the knight fiend got close enough to attack her, she would lose focus and the magical effect would start to fade. Standing in one place, concealed completely in shadow and hidden from view, Natasha was unable to move with the fear that she will lose complete focus and their only defense will be gone. However, as she looked up, she saw Mace and David slamming staff and sword against the fiend monster. As Necrophia watched, still concentrating, the knight suddenly gripped both of the weapons as they came at him in sideways attack. He held them still, unable to be pried out of the grip. Then the Skull Knight forced the two warriors to fly backward. Mace was able to save himself by doing a few backwards flips landing safely on one knee a few feet away from the Knight.

However, Natasha gasped, for the Black Luster Soldier had slammed into Dark Necrophia, making them fall to the ground. As David and Natasha fell, they hit their heads on the pavement knocking them both unconscious.

The black shadows magic effect disappeared.

((((Mace's POV))))

Damn. I looked up to see that the magic of 'Yami' was vanishing. Looking around, I could see Natasha lying unconscious in David's arms, who was able to slightly recover, but was in no condition to fight, and no wonder. I never realized the fiends were this strong. Krystal was lucky to have survived such a monster. My vision moved again to see Robert and Catalina. Catalina has her arms wrapped tightly around Robert's waist, and Robert is kneeling down trying to soothe what appeared to be an injured ankle. Then I noticed, as I saw Krystal's worried sapphire eyes, that Master Sage was standing beside her and a crowd of shadow monsters had gather around the battle scene.

My mind jerked up again I heard Krystal yell above the roar of the crowd, "Look out behind you, Mace!" Reacting quickly grabbing my fallen staff, I spun around holding my staff in a defensive position, still on one knee. I was just in time to see the Skull Knight slam down hard his staff on top of mine as if trying to break it. There was so much power coming from this monster. Was this anger or guilt? It couldn't be evil.

(((End POV)))

As the two warriors fought against each other pushing the other to their limits, the crowd roared loudly, cheering for the victory of their champion the Dark Magician, and jeered so the intruder might become discouraged and lose.

Through the crowds' shouts, a sudden shrill cry was heard from above the shouts. Everyone looked up to see where the cry came from. As they looked up, they could Shadow Phoenix coming down for a landing, and everybody moved to one side leaving space for her amongst the crowd. Suddenly, a dark figure had jumped down right behind the Skull Knight. Before anyone knew what was happening, the Buster Blader jammed his long sword deep into the back of the knight, also he gave Mace a quick chance to roll out of the way, and just narrowly escaping the blade. Everyone gasped as the great, big sword pierced right through the very heart of the fiend. As the Skull Knight screamed in unbearable pain, instead of liquid red blood pouring out of the wound. A bright light radiated out of his body, blinding everyone around him, except Krystal who was completely and utterly confused by this new twist.

/ Normally, when a monster dies, their body turns to ashes and it is transferred to the earth, air, and sea. There it helps the land grow and prosper making it beautiful after destruction and war, but their souls are believed to live on forever. When the time is right and the soul is ready, it will be reincarnated into a new body, with a new life and a new purpose. However, when a light monster dies, their body bursts into rays of light, purifying all the evils committed during their life, renewing all the lands of the Shadow Realm. There is a catch though, when a light creature dies, they are not reincarnated. /

As Krystal stared on at the figure fully enveloped by the bright white light, she was the only one able to see it start to transform from the inside out.

When the light had finally faded, everyone gathered around closer, to see no longer the Skull Knight, but a young male. He looked very pale and very weak, unable to even move. The fragile-looking creature lay unconscious sprawled out on the dark. The shadow monsters, now more curious than ever, started come closer around, wanting a better view of the mysterious creature. The White Magician, however, the closer she came towards the body, the more tears started to form in her already blue eyes. Suddenly, the light warrior couldn't stand for it any longer. Krystal, with tear flowing down uncontrollably, unconsciously dropped her staff on the hard stone beneath her feet, making a soft clanking noise, and ran over to the fallen body, she too fell to her knees, all the while crying out one word amongst her tears.

"Neo!"

That one word surprised and shocked everyone and they closed in around the two creatures, one having her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller, limp body, her tears falling down soaking young boys' light blonde hair.

Suddenly, a crash of lightning and thunder sounded nearby. It started to rain.

OK! Finally, after all that I am finally done with chapter 9. It wasn't my original plan but I am going to take a slight detour and go with what I have. Also I would have had this up last night but right when finished, my computer turns evil and decides to delete the work I had just done, luckily it was only the last page, so I will have it up tonight! YES!

Please Review!

White Spirit Angel


	12. Chapter 10: Truths and Capture!

**Dangerous and Magical**

**Chapter 10: **_Truths and Capture!_

Rain. Some people say it gives you peace with the way it washes away all the sad moments in life, so peaceful, yet sometimes it can be so harsh. It hits your body again and again like a thousand needles raiding down from the sky. These needles can penetrate so deep that it can pierce through the very skin and stab at the fragile heart, making someone feel the pain of their suffering beyond anything they ever felt before.

As the cold rain fell from the darkened sky, Krystal felt a sharp pain in her heart, and felt all the forgotten and surpressed memories of her past begin to surface; as she held the young male light creature.

(((Flashback)))

"You can't hide forever, I'm going to find you!" a young six-year-old girl shouted out into the thick forest.

As the girl continued to walk, her elbow-length blonde braided hair swayed back and forth, as she looked left and right. She was searching for two people. Suddenly, a small blast bolted down landing at her feet, stopping the girl in her tracks, making her jump, slightly startling her. Just then, laughter could be heard from above, and the girl turned around.

"Krystal, you are so gullible! I can't believe you fell for that one!" a young boy of five years, laughed. He had short blonde hair half covering his blue eyes.

"Oh, really," replied the girl smirking, "Well at least I stay prepared and alert!"

She said this as she also let loose a small blast from her small hand. It traveled ripping through the air until it hit the tall tree branch, which was the one the boy was sitting on, making it crack and break, thus making the boy fall down and land in a soft bush underneath.

The young Krystal smiled that soon turned into worry. She ran over to where the boy fell and cried out, "Neo! Are you all right?"

As she hurried to move stray limbs out of the way, little Krystal soon stopped and started to giggle softly, as she saw her little brother crouching over soothing his sore behind, on which he landed.

"Geez! No wonder the Mistress Sage finds so much confidence in you." Neo said looking up at his sister with bright eyes.

"That is true, but the Mistress thinks highly of you too. She believes you will become a great Magical Swordsman." Krystal protested.

Hey, that reminds me, shouldn't we be at the temple for training by now?" asked Neo, as he looked up to see the bright sun in the middle of the blue sky.

Krystal's eyes went wide. "Oh gosh! I totally forgot that was the reason I came out here in the first place! We are late for training!"

Quickly, the two children ran out of the forest towards the center of the village where the diamond temple stood. They were halfway there, when little Krystal stopped abruptly, and in another realization, she asked worriedly.

"Neo, wait! Where is Aurora?"

(((End of Flashback)))

Who is Aurora?

Krystal wondered this as more memories came flooding back in waves. Suddenly, a strong yet gentle hand pulled her from her thoughts. Krystal opened her eyes to see she was still holding the young male in her arms. The white magician looked up with watery sapphire eyes; there standing above her was the dark magician, with extreme curiosity in his violet eyes.

Mace stared down at Krystal, surprised that she was crying over the one who tried to hurt her, and even more surprised when she cried out 'Brother'.

"Krystal, what is going on here?" Mace asked, kneeling down to look at her, locking their eyes' gaze, violet and sapphire.

Realizing she was crying, Krystal tried to wipe them away with a free hand, while trying to speak confidently.

"Mace, th-this is my younger brother. He is a light warrior like me. However, he was stolen away by the Fiends, and I guess they trained and changed him into the Skull Knight."

Krystal said this as more and more tears flowed down from her eyes. She completely collapsed in Mace's arms, as her long surpressed memories became clearer. Slowly releasing Neo's limp hand, Krystal cried herself into a dream-filled slumber, within Mace's grasp.

As the crowd stared at the two light creatures, the group was suddenly parted as the Dark Sage came through leaning on his wooden staff. Silently, he surveyed the scene of the previous battle. Then he spoke calmly, dismissing the crowd to go back to their regular activities.

After everyone left, he turned to the seven warriors.

"First of all, welcome Buster Blader and Shadow Phoenix to the Land of Shadows. Now if you would all come to the Dark temple. I will summon the Mystical Elf to heal all those injured. Please follow me."

With that, Master Sage turned to leave and the others began to follow, each one holding another in their grasps. In front was the Black luster soldier, holding an unconscious Dark Necrophia gently in his arms. David slightly staggered, for he was still a little light-headed by the minor concussion he got when his head hit the pavement. He almost fell if it wasn't for the gracious help from Shadow, after a slight urge from Dreamy. Shadow pushed up against David's back keeping him steady. Behind them, the magician of black chaos limped along with the Dark magician girl supporting him with his arm over her shoulders. Robert smiled at Catalina. He appreciated her help, though his feelings did not run deep. He only saw Catalina as a younger sister, and it was his duty to protect her. However, Robert did notice that Catalina kept stealing quick glances behind her. Robert decided to look as well, and saw the Blake carrying the unconscious light creature. Robert could see Catalina's eyes turn into extreme worry and concern. He was happy for her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't still protect her. Next to Blake, walked the Dark magician, and in his arms, asleep with a tear-stained pale face, was the White magician. Mace kept glancing at Krystal, suddenly realizing why she had broken their kiss earlier.

_/'I understand! It is her past that is stopping her from seeking the future. I don't care what it takes, I am going to help with her fate in any way I can!'/_

Later, in the Dark temple, everyone was gathered in the big dark, circular room. In the middle, was a grand dark staircase leading up to a pair wide doors. Around the sides of the room were several smaller rooms, each one covered by black silk curtains. Ellie wandered in and out through many of the rooms, each time her smile brightened. Slowly, one by one, Robert, Natasha, and David came from the rooms and joined their small group, until only three people were left inside.

As Ellie went about her rounds, Blake couldn't help but notice her smile brightened. He breathed a sigh of relief escape his lips when he saw his wife eye him, silently telling her husband that everything would be all right. Blake and Ellie were so close that they didn't even have to talk to each other to know what the other felt. They shared this since they first met.

The two had met when the young Mystical Elf was making her first journey outside the Valley of Light, off to the Fire Lands to heal the injuries of those whom have fought in the many battles. The Fire lands were always at war with each other, one warrior always trying to overthrow another, seeking great power. This was their way of life.

Usually fire warriors did not prefer outsiders; however, they did respect the Dark magician and the Buster Blader. The White Sage had heard of the battles and summoned the wandering Blake to lead and protect Ellie. He accepted gallantly. The more and more time they spent together, the more in love they became. Finally, as soon as there was peace in the in Fire lands, or as much as it was going to last, the two were married under the bright orange sun as it sank slowly below the graceful exploding volcanoes. With the giving of each other their lives, the two each gave something else. Blake gave the timid Ellie newfound courage whenever she went to a foreign land to heal by herself. In return, she gave him the compassion to respect all those weaker than he.

Meanwhile, sitting in one of the rooms was Catalina. Looking on, she stayed at the bedside of the sleeping form known as Neo. She couldn't help but stare at the light monster hoping he would be all right. Catalina was usually always friendly to foreign warriors when they visited. However, now as she looked at the light pale face Catalina felt nervous. What's Neo like? Would he like her? The young girl moved closer to sit on the edge of the bed where the boy lay. Slowly and gently, she reached out her hand and started to stroke the boy's cheek. He felt cold. Just then, the boy began to stir; Catalina realized this, however, was too paralyzed to move.

"That feels good...so warm."

Neo opened his eyes staring blue into blue.

"Please don't stop, you feel so warm."

His pale hand reached up to hold her hand in place from being pulled away. Catalina couldn't move even if she wanted to. Neo then sat up slowly still holding the girl's hand, and spoke smoothly.

"What's your name?"

Finally regaining some of her senses, she answered.

"Catalina."

"Beautiful, my name is Neo." He said quietly.

Catalina pulled her hand away slowly, her normal curiosity taking over.

"Do you really know the White Magician?"

Neo blinked, "You mean Krystal? Yes, she is my slightly older sister."

Catalina wasn't surprised, for Krystal did cry out, 'brother' to him earlier.

Suddenly, Neo's eyes went wide. "My god! I forgot to apologize. Forgive me for nearly destroying your land, and hurting your people. I didn't know what I was doing." He said as he bowed his head low, but he quickly picked it back up when he heard a cheerful giggle from Catalina.

"We are not blaming you for anything, Neo. It is the Fiends whom are to blame for stealing you away."

They both smiled. Then, Neo spoke again, this time sounding slightly worried.

"How is Krystal? Is she ok?"

"Hey, don't worry Krystal is fine; although, you did give her a little scare when you appeared from her enemy."

"Can you take me to her?" asked Neo, showing full concern in his eyes.

"Uh..sure, but I'll have to see if it is all right with Ellie for you or her to leave."

Neo nodded, and with that Catalina stood up and left the room through the dark curtain, leaving Neo to wonder if he would ever see her again.

(((Dream Sequence))) (This is my first so go easy on me)

"Hey, Krystal! Wake up!"

Sapphire eyes opened slowly to reveal bright light surrounding a light figure standing over them. Sitting up among soft white satin sheets, 12-year-old Krystal looked around to see she was in a small hut-like room made of golden yellow hay somehow held together as if by magic. The door and windows were covered by white satin curtains. As Krystal's eyes roamed, they soon came to a figure standing in front of her. It was a young 8-year-old boy with shaggy blonde hair covering his light blue eyes.

"Neo? What's going on?" asked little Krystal, looking confused as she tossed her two-foot blonde braid over her shoulder.

Neo laughed, "What do you mean, sister? Don't you remember? There is no training today! So we were going to go on a picnic!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Just the three of us."

"The three of us?" Krystal wondered, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on Krystal! We have been planning this for a month!" Neo stated, grabbing Krystal's pale hand in his own and pulled his sister outside into the bright sun. There the two children stood surrounded by dozens of small huts almost identical to each other. The two ran through the village leaving only small footprints in the soft yellow/white sand. Soon they stood in the center of the large sandy courtyard right outside the glistening diamond temple. Their silence was soon broken by a loud yet smooth shout.

"Hey! What took you two so long?"

Krystal and Neo looked up to see a young girl, with long golden flowing hair, jump down from her spot on one of the giant diamonds that radiated out from the temple. With picnic basket in hand, she ran over to the others. Krystal went to greet her.

"Hello Aurora! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I guess I shouldn't have stayed up so late practicing with my magic. Sorry."

Krystal said this and in return received tight hug. "Hey don't apologize, it is not everyday that my little sister is meant to be the greatest light warrior in the Valley!" exclaimed Aurora smiling big.

Krystal blushed a little and Neo piped up, "But Aurora, I thought you two were twins?"

Aurora cringed but kept it hidden behind her big sweet smile, and spoke again sounding more excited.

"Come on; let's go find a spot to set up our picnic. Don't worry I've got the perfect place." Aurora said turning around so her sister and brother could not see her smirk.

"Great!" shouted the other two in unison.

The three children led by Aurora found themselves in a clearing among a cluster of lush green trees, near the mountain boundary of the Valley. Soon they reached a small clearing, and started to set up blankets for their small feast.

After about an hour, the siblings laughed, as they ran among the thick forest, playing their favorite game 'Magic Ball'. This game is played with a small sparkled ball. Each time the ball glows, someone must hit it with the palm of his or her hand. The person who hits it the most times before the ball fades and falls to the ground is declared the winner. The ball bounces and floats around about 25 feet in the air, so the young children kept jumping up and climbing the trees in order to reach it.

After about another hour, all three children lay in the middle of a wide- open field on a tall cliff, overlooking the Valley. Their little game was over. Aurora and Krystal ended in a tie, as they usually did, and with Neo coming in a close second. These three children were happy together no matter who won. The three of them were closer than anyone in the whole village.

As they slept peacefully underneath the warm sun, neither of them sensed the dark clouds covering over the Valley, bright lightning crashed and loud thunder roared. Upon hearing the thunder, Krystal lazily opened her blue eyes only to have her ears pick up the shouts of Neo and Aurora. Upon hearing this new sound, Krystal jumped to her feet only to be met with two dark shadowed figures holding tightly on to Neo and Aurora, who were both thrashing about trying get loose but to no avail. Now angry, young Krystal, although she did not receive her staff yet from the Mistress Sage, grabbed the blue diamond amulet around her neck, and started a chant. This caused the gem to glow and shoot at the shadows several times, making them fall to the ground, dizzy in the head.

Seeing the figures were growing unconscious, Krystal took this advantage and ran over to her siblings, who had collapsed from using so much energy. As Krystal started to untie their bonds on their hands and feet, she was too concerned to notice the dark figure behind her. The young girl had just finished Aurora's bonds and was starting on Neo's, when something picked her up, holding her arms tightly against her body. She gasped.

The figure held her tightly as she tried to kick and throw punishes at him. As she looked up, Krystal saw the dark figure smirk, and as she yelled at him to stop what she feared he was going to do, he threw her aside, sending the young magician into a nearby tree.

"No...please." Krystal begged weakly, as she saw the figure, through barely open blue eyes, bend down and pick up the two children, and quickly and silently vanished into the darkness. In an instant, her brother and sister were gone.

Just then, to Krystal, "No..." everything was darkness.

(((End of Dream Sequence)))

"No!"

The White magician bolted up still wrapped under layers of black silk. Krystal was breathing heavily, memories of the dream replaying over in her mind. Tears began to form in her eyes, at all the memories that came flooding back.

Just then, the black curtain flew open and the Dark magician ran in upon hearing the White magician's cries. Mace had been standing outside Krystal's room waiting for her to awake, she had been asleep for two and a half-hour, and Mace was getting worried. Suddenly, he heard her shout and fearing the worst, he ran in. Standing there, Mace saw Krystal sitting in her bed. Calmly yet a little nervous, he walked over and sat down on the bed, watching the White magician with her head in her hands, crying, like she had a horrible nightmare. Mace never wanted to see Krystal like this; it almost caused his heart to tear each time he saw her tears fall.

Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, he made her look up. Her blue eyes were clouded with tears.

"What's wrong, Krystal?" Mace asked softly, concern showing in his voice.

Feeling such warmth from the Dark magician, Krystal collapsed against his chest. There the two were, sitting in each other's arms. Suddenly, Krystal cried sounding angry.

"Mace, I am so weak!"

This shocked Mace, and he made her look at him. "What are you talking about? You are not weak!"

"Yes, I am! I couldn't save them then, and I can't do it now! I must rely on others for help!"

"Whom couldn't you save?" asked Mace, as he pulled Krystal back into a gentle embrace, "If you are talking about Neo, he's going to be fine. The Mystical Elf is with him right now."

"Are you sure he's going to be fine?" Krystal asked staring in to Mace's eyes, with extreme worry for her little brother.

Mace nodded as he gently raised his hand, stroking away loose strands of blonde hair. Slowly, his hand made its way down and started wiping away wet tears that clouded her blue eyes and covered her pale complexion. Cupping her face in his hands, Mace pulled Krystal closer, wanting so much as to kiss away every memory of her lost and tortured past. Closer and closer, until they could feel each other's warm breathe on the other. Heavy eyelids slowly closed.

"Excuse me, but is Krystal awake yet?"

The two magicians were jerked back into reality, as they looked up to see the Dark magician girl peaking her blonde head through the black curtain.

"Yes Catalina, is everything all right?" asked Krystal, not quite sure what she was doing in Mace's arms.

Catalina fixed her gaze on Krystal, a little nervous to hear Mace's reaction to her news.

"Oh, everything is fine. The Mystical Elf said that Neo was feeling well enough that if you wanted to see him, you could."

As Catalina said this, Krystal's eyes widened as she let go of Mace's arms, and before Catalina could even finish; Krystal stood up and ran through the curtained doorway.

The two dark magicians walked out of the room just in time to see Krystal disappear behind another curtain, leading to Neo's room. Catalina was about to peak her blonde head through the curtain, wanting to see more of Neo, however, Mace laid his hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked at him at him as he spoke calmly.

"Let them alone. They need this time to talk of things their family has missed."

Catalina smiled and nodded.

The two magicians then walked over to sit with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, as Krystal entered the dark room, there she stood, in front of a young male, clad in loose black drawstring pants and a loose gray shirt, both contributed by Catalina's "too big to fit" wardrobe. The young man, barely noticing another's presence, sat on the bed, his back to Krystal, leaning with one elbow on the windowsill. He stared out the window over looking the dark shadows stretching for miles. Volcanoes far in the west erupted into the dark blue sky, the vast deep blue water surrounded everything, forming lakes and rivers and oceans through out the land. Just beyond the shadows, the land was covered with lush forests and green meadows and even tall mountains were gathered in a several groups reaching far beyond the clouds.

However, in the middle of the vast forests, stood a small cluster of white- colored mountains, called the White Mountains, which within stood the Valley of Light. Neo's blue eyes threatened to fill with tears, knowing well that he was responsible for almost destroying his home.

Just then, he felt a soft hand placed on his shoulder. Neo turned his head to see Krystal smiling at him, as she was half sitting on the bed. Silently, they looked at each other, with equally bright blue eyes. Until, Neo turned away again and continued to stare out the window. Krystal moved closer to him, and wrapping her arms around her brother, she spoke softly in Neo's ear.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I almost destroyed it; destroyed my home." Neo whispered back, sounding angry.

Krystal hugged him tighter, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."

"I know." Neo said, turning around facing his sister, "but still did it and I know it."

By this time, the young magical swordsman laid on the bed, crying in his elder sister's arms. The white magician pulled her younger brother into her lap, holding him, comforting him, while she stroked his fine blonde hair.

Just then, Krystal spoke in just above a whisper, "Neo...Do you know where Aurora is?"

At this, Neo looked up, and more tears began to flow.

"I- I don't remember. The last thing I do remember is Aurora and I screaming, and then more screams as Aurora was taken away from my side. Then, nothing...nothing but darkness."

(((Flashback)))

The two unconscious light children were thrown roughly into a dark, damp dungeon cell. The young boy was the first to awaken, and was frightened by the constant darkness, he huddled into a distant corner, crying. Closing his eyes, he wished this was a nightmare, and he will wake up with his sisters in the golden, bright Valley.

But it never happened.

On the other side of the cell, lay a young girl with long golden hair pulled in a long ponytail; she awoke to the sound of crying. Sitting up, she looked around. When she saw her little brother crying, Aurora quickly went over and held her little brother tightly in a warm hug. Silently, the two sat there, when Neo spoke through his tears.

"Sister, I want to go home."

Aurora smiled, "Ssh, don't worry, I'm sure Mistress Sage and Krystal will find a way to help us. I will protect you little brother, I promise."

(((End of Flashback)))

"That was the last time I ever saw Aurora. After that, the Fiends took her away. I never saw her again."

As Neo finished telling his story, he had collapsed in his sister's arms, now crying uncontrollably. Krystal, on the other hand, was in shock that someone could do such horrible things to children of light, especially her family. She was also angry with herself that she had forgotten and was forced to surpress all these memories. She vowed to herself that she would get revenge for her brother's pain; she will save her twin sister.

As soon as she felt Neo fall asleep, Krystal stood up and covered him in the layers of black silk. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. Then, picking up her blue gem staff by the door, Krystal was about to go ask permission to leave for the Land of Fiends, but suddenly she stopped as if by some invisible force.

Behind her bright green light glowed, and started to form deep, dark black portal. Krystal's blue eyes all of a sudden became clouded over, as she turned around and started to walk toward the green light and into the portal, as if mesmerized.

During this time, Neo, who wanted to be with his sister longer, couldn't sleep. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes, but his small smile turned quickly into fear and shock. Helpless, Neo jumped from the bed and ran toward the portal, through which Krystal had just entered, only to have it close, making him run smack into a stone wall. Tears began welling in his blue eyes again at the thought of losing his sister, again.

Then fear and shock quickly turned to anger as Neo, blinded by the rage of losing his family, began pounding on the stone gray walls with his pale fists, where the portal was, hoping it would open up again, but it never did. After his tantrum, Neo slowly sank to the floor tired and in tears. Even though he had used a lot of energy, Neo still continued to cry out softly, with his fists still punching the wall, wanting the Fiends to give back his sisters. "No...give them back...don't leave me again..."

TBC>>>>

OMG! I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Let's see...4427 words. Yup, I would say that is a lot.

Ok, I will have chapter 11 up hopefully soon, next month.

I believe there are about two more chapters for this story that is if everything goes according to plan. Here's hoping.

In addition, I am trying to update my Gundam Wing story "The Perfect Warrior" at the same time, so bear with me. Moreover, if you can review both please do so.

Until next time!

White Spirit Angel


	13. Chapter 11: Into the Darkness

  
  
Hello people, sorry I haven't updated this story yet but I just got involved with writing fiction stories, all ready written two. Therefore, I am trying to update as fast as I can.  
  
First, there are a few thank yous' I want to give out, and a little information I need to tell you all.  
  
**Harpie's Brother:** _I am glad you like my story, and thanks for the other stories. Also, thanks for the characters; I have the perfect place to put Silver Fang.  
_  
**Sasameyuki:** _Thanks for the review, and keep reading, and as for the pairings, if you had given me Ryukishi sooner I would have maybe used her, but I have never heard of this monster, hmm.........I got it! Maybe I could her as a pairing with Magician of Black Chaos. However, I just heard of this monster called Wingweaver, so this why it has taken so long to update. Ok, so the pairings are going to be as follows:   
  
--Dark Magician/White Magician  
  
--Black Luster Soldier/Dark Necrophia  
  
--Magician of Black Chaos/? (Either Wingweaver or Ryukishi)  
  
--Dark Magician Girl/Neo the Magical Swordsman  
  
--Buster Blader/Mystical Elf  
  
--Celtic Guardian/Elf Mistress  
  
Well I believe that's everyone. I have already started this story so the pairings are final so to say (sorry). Keep reading!_  
  
**Mizukori:** _Yeah I know, I agree too that some Japanese names are better, but I am an American whether I like or not, and I am used to English names. Oh, and about that scene in chapter 9: I made Blake say that because it was kind of part of my sick little sense humor, I was trying to make Blake seem sarcastic. I guess I screwed up, it was supposed to be for laughs. I am not very good at writing humor. Sorry.  
_  
**Visor Swordsman:**_ Glad you like it, I like your toon really, but I'm sorry I cannot use him. He just doesn't fit in with my storyline. But maybe............who knows I could surprise myself.  
_  
**ShadowPhoenix1:** _applause Your dance cheered me up a lot. starts dancing too  
_  
**ShintaHimura: **_; to you too. Keep reading, its gets better, in my opinion.  
_  
Now lets get started! I do not own Yugioh characters or monsters, although Yugi is soooooooooo cute, and Yami is sooooooooooo tall, dark, and handsome. I still love them both, and I hate Tea, for taking them from me. No offense though to Tea-fans right? ducks flying tomatoes 

))))))))))))(((((((((((

****

**Dangerous and Magical  
  
Chapter 11:**_ Into the Darkness_

Upon hearing the magical swordsman's cries and shouts, Catalina was growing more nervous, hoping he and Krystal were all right. Catalina quickly stole a glance up at her master. Mace was leaning against the railing of the wide staircase, arms crossed and eyes closed, in apparent deep thought. She smiled at this, before slipping quietly into the room beyond the black curtain. Once inside, Catalina let her eyes roam over the darkened room.  
  
Suddenly, she gasped in fright as she saw Neo leaning against the dark wall, banging his fists against it. His once bright blue eyes, seemed dull and lifeless.  
  
Cautiously, the Dark magician girl walked up to him, and tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder only to have it forced away as he abruptly turned around, startling her as she stared into his flaming blue eyes.  
  
Neo, startled by the sudden touch, turned around, believing it to be a Fiend coming back for him, and silently threatened to attack the monster. However, when his eyes finally focused and he saw Catalina in apparent shock. His eyes suddenly softened with realization.  
  
"Catalina! I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was you."  
  
Noticing that Neo was extremely troubled, she went down to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"Hey, it's all right, there's no harm done. Why were you crying anyway and where is Krystal?"  
  
Catalina asked calming down from her small shock, but still held curiosity in her eyes. Neo straightened up a little, trying to look serious.  
  
"Catalina, I believe my sisters' been captured."  
  
Just then, Catalina giggled slightly, but stopped as soon as she saw the seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"How is that possible though?" Catalina pondered, "All the warriors here each have a special sense, allowing us to know of any intrusion. Also, the whole gang was right outside the doorway, we would have heard someone enter."  
  
"That's because no one entered. Somehow the Cosmo Queen was able to create a portal between here and the Land of Fiends." Neo concluded.  
  
"Well then," started Catalina, perking up a little, "Let's go tell the others what we found out, and then bring Krystal back. I'm sure everyone will want to help."  
  
Catalina stood up and reached her hand out to help Neo up, who graciously accepted.  
  
"Thank you, Catalina; you are truly a kind friend." Neo smiled, staring at her, making the dark magician girl redden. Then, Catalina blushed even more as Neo placed a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
With that, Catalina's smile brightened and she began to pull Neo out of the room to tell the others their news.

--------

Sapphire eyes slowly opened only to be met with surrounding darkness. Krystal, confused sat up holding her head in her hand, from a small headache she did not know where it came from. All she could remember was comforting her younger brother, and then a flash of green light, then everything went blurred and black.  
  
As the confused White magician tried to stand up from the covers of the makeshift bed of black satin, she soon was forced back down and felt happy barks and licks to her face. Krystal opened her eyes again to see a young white wolf, with his front paws on her lap, staring at her with bright eyes. Krystal pushed the wolf down to the floor and then began to pet the beast behind the ear, making it pant and whine for more.  
  
Krystal was in content as she sat in silence, making this wolf a new friend. Just then, a voice spoke up from the darkness.  
  
"Well now, I see you and my Silver Fang are getting along quite nicely."  
  
Krystal looked to see who it was, unprepared for any sudden visitors. "Who are you?"  
  
The figure stepped from the dark shadows to stand in front of the White magician. Silver Fang immediately jumped from Krystal and trotted happily over to its master, who spoke calmly.  
  
"My name is Jineva, the Witch of the Black Forest. The Queen has ordered me to watch over you until she is ready to do battle."  
  
"You mean, I am in the Land of Fiends!" said Krystal, shocked that she was able to get here so fast.  
  
"Yes," Jineva then turned to Silver Fang, "Silver, go and fetch our guest something to eat."  
  
With that the white wolf howled softly and ran out to fulfill its duty. The White magician could do nothing but watch how kindly Jineva treated the animal, thinking all fiends were evil and cruel.  
  
"Why are you so kind to me, Jineva? Is there something you want?" asked Krystal, looking a little suspicious. Jineva looked down.  
  
"Because the Queen commanded me to. Also, I am not like the other Fiends."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You see, I am actually an Earth creature, but I was captured and taken here. That is where I met my best friend, Aurora."  
  
"You know Aurora!?!" Krystal was in shock as her desire for revenge began to grow. "Where is she? Please tell me!" she pleaded.  
  
Jineva could see Krystal was on the verge of tears. Therefore, she decided to tell what happened to the light child.

(----)

The dungeons were dark and dreary as usual. Blood-curdling screams filled prisoners dreams and nightmares as they waited in their cells for the day they met face to face with death. One girl, however, sat alone against the damp wall of her cell. She kept staring out the small window to the outside, worrying about her animals in the forests and wondering if she would ever see them again. Just then, two more screams could be heard in the cell next to her.  
  
Jineva stood up and peered through the tiny window into the next cell. She could see a boy and a girl huddled together. The girl was comforting the small boy.  
  
"Hey, over here." Jineva whispered, not wanting to draw much attention.  
  
The golden-haired girl heard the soft voice. Abruptly, she got up and turned to face the small indent in the wall.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the blonde girl.  
  
"My name is Jineva, why are you here?" asked the black haired girl.  
  
"I am Aurora, of the Valley of Light, and.........well, I do not know why my brother and I are here." She said this with slight smirk showing on her face.  
  
"Liar," Jineva whispered under her breath, "If you were truly captured, then you wouldn't be smiling, or comforting your brother more than yourself."  
  
Aurora frowned and looked quickly back at her brother, "All right, but you've got to promise me not to tell my brother any of this."  
  
Jineva nodded.  
  
Aurora eyes became glazed over, and she told Jineva everything.

(----)

"Aurora went on to tell me that the Fiends were just doing as they were commanded to do. She told me that many years ago, Aurora had wandered into the Land of Fiends through a secret entrance underneath the Valley of Light. The Fiends found her; and somehow they forced her to come with them, and she accepted. All she said was that she wanted to be stronger than any monster or warrior in the Valley of Light; to prove to her sister that she was just as capable of becoming a powerful warrior." Jineva said this as Silver Fang came trotting through the doorway with small tray filled with food, which was safely clutched between its teeth.  
  
Jineva turned away to accept the food, but also not wanting to see the expression of shock and confusion of the white magician. Krystal soon found her voice.  
  
"You mean that Aurora planned everything, including the capture of herself and Neo? But why would a light creature want to betray her home?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Jineva simply; "All I do know is that you need your rest for your battle."  
  
"My battle?!"  
  
"Yes, that is why the Cosmo Queen brought you here. She wants to meet with you and destroy you herself." Jineva said as she stood and left the room, with Silver Fang walking along beside her, both leaving a shocked White magician.

---------

Meanwhile back in the Land of Shadows, outside the Dark Temple, all the warriors stood there preparing to leave for the Land of Fiends. The only question was how they were going to get there quickly.  
  
"Ok, does anyone have any ideas?" asked David, stating what everyone was thinking.  
  
"Well, flight is probably going to be the fastest way to get there, but the only thing is where the nearest entrance is to the Lands." Blake spoke, wondering how everyone was going to enter the Land without many monsters noticing them.  
  
Just then, a small tug was felt against Neo's arm. Neo looked down and saw Dreamsprite looking up at him, her big orange wings beating rapidly.  
  
"I know my friend, Shadow will help you all out and you've got mine too." She said as everyone heard shrill cry behind Dreamy, which told everyone that Shadow was agreeing with her, but only because Dreamy gave Shadow her 'innocent' look. However, Shadow spoke too. "I could take you warriors to the entrance of the Land of Fiends but I am not going in there. Stepping one foot beyond the boundary means suicide."  
  
Shadow soon saw all the determined faces, knowing that they all would stop at nothing to get their friend back. She gave a loud sigh, and lowered her black wings. Soon all seven warriors steadied themselves on her transparent body, with Dreamy sitting on her head, and Neo sitting in front, to give direction how to find the secret entrance.  
  
The ride remained very quiet with the exception of Neo and Shadow navigating their way through the skies.  
  
After about two hours, the group arrived just outside the Valley's high mountains. "All right guys, from now on you're on your own. What you're doing suicide!" said Shadow as she took off with a final beat of her mighty wings. "I wish you good luck too." Said Dreamy, as the group watched the blue-skinned fairy disappeared through a small opening in the mountain.  
  
The shadow warriors walked on along the mountainside. They were led by Neo, who sort of remembered the way when he was the Skull Knight. Everything was quiet and while everyone was a bit on edge, the slightest noise startled them. They jumped when they saw three figures appear from the dense, lush forest surrounding the Valley.  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Mace, preparing his staff for an attack.  
  
"Calm down Dark magician, we only wish to help you all fight the Fiends." said a voice coming from the small group.  
  
The three figures emerged out of the brush. The one who spoke was the Celtic Guardian, followed by two others, one being the Elf Mistress.  
  
"Sara! What are you doing here?" asked Neo, at seeing his old friend. Sara smiled.  
  
"Hello Neo, it's good to see you again, at last. We heard of the Cosmo Queen, capturing Krystal, and we came to help you. We also brought someone else who would most likely prove a valuable ally." said the Elf Mistress as she motioned behind her and Kevin to the third darkened figure.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Robert, curiously, preparing for a trap.  
  
"Her name is Wingweaver (2750/2400)." Answered Kevin, as the figure stepped from the shadows to reveal a tall young woman with long purple hair, stopping just past her shoulders. Six bluish white wings came out from her back, and her lightly tanned skin was wrapped in a tight yellow dress that was cut just below the shoulders.  
  
Just then, the fairy opened her bright amethyst eyes. "Please call me Courtney, Wingweaver is just too formal."  
  
"What are you doing here Courtney?" asked Neo, stepping in front of the group, "I thought you didn't like it in the Valley. You said it was too secluded."

Courtney smirked, and nearly laughed, "That is true, but if you remember, I also have a little score to settle with your sister."  
  
Neo, after pulling another memory from his mind, started to chuckle under his breath. Sara also giggled silently as she too remembered.  
  
"What's so funny?" Catalina asked, curiously.  
  
Neo stopped and looked over at the Dark Magician Girl and smiled, "Sorry, it's just that Krystal and I knew Courtney when we little, and ever since she and my sister started training, Krystal alwa—" However he didn't finish because of Courtney's hand coming down over his mouth. "Please Neo, if anyone is going to embarrass me it will be me." Neo silenced and Courtney released him, and continued his story.  
  
"Yes, Krystal and I fought together; in fact we were the two of the most powerful warriors in the Valley. It really impressed the White Sage. We could defeat anyone either separate of together, and sometimes we even formed a tag team match. However, whenever we two tried to fight each other, it always ended in Krystal coming on top; Every time! Let's just I have a 'small' grudge and I will help Krystal for the one reason that I want to be the one who defeats the White Magician."  
  
By the time, she had finished talking giving her story, all the shadow were snickering while glancing at Mace, who knew the truth, that he, though just barely, did indeed defeat Krystal in a duel. However, growing a little impatient Kevin broke the silence that had fallen. "Excuse me, but we are not anywhere just standing around sharing campfire stories." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Your right, follow me." Courtney began, stepping in front of the group leading them further around the base of the mountain. They all kept in toe with the Wingweaver, until she stopped and they all gathered around a small stone well, covered and nearly hidden with vines and thick moss. It looked very old, like it had not been used in years. Courtney continued.  
  
"This well, is how Fiends are able to get to the Shadow Realm, light creatures built it so small so no huge and powerful monsters could get through, however, since the Cosmo Queen took over, all kinds of Fiends have been coming through."  
  
"All we have to do is jump down and we'll be at the border line of their land." Blake said, finishing Courtney's explanation.  
  
"Exactly, but one at a time, we all won't fit at once." However, before Courtney could finish her sentence, Mace swung himself over the stone well wall, plunging himself into utter darkness, beyond no shadow monster has ever experienced.  
  
"Master!" Catalina called worriedly after him, and soon she too jumped in to the darkness. "Wait! You don't the way!" Neo shouted and he too dove into the well. Eventually, Robert, Natasha, David, Blake, Sara, and Kevin, followed suit into the seemingly everlasting darkness, Courtney was the last, glancing around to see if anyone had followed. Seeing no one, she turned to her attention back to the well, and jumped into dark well, and entered through the portal where no warrior ever returned the same being as they were.  
  
TBC  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed that I just had to finish this. I had left it incomplete for so long. I didn't know if I was ever going to get back to it.  
  
CU L8er!  
  
White Spirit Angel


	14. Chapter 12: Battles Approach

Author note: 1 I love this scene in Lord of the Rings. Just think about when Sam, Frodo, and Gollum are crossing the endless swamp in Two Towers.

!!!  


Dangerous and Magical

Chapter 12: Battles Approach

The land of Fiends, isolated from the light of the Light Mountains, utter darkness stretched across the land as far the eye could see, and from the nine warriors views, who all stood outside the land's border scanning over the dismal seemingly uninhabitable land, which had been hidden from all in the Shadow Realm. The land seemed to be made up mostly swamp with very few dry paths to walk. Neo spoke breaking the silence, moving ahead of the group. (1)

"Come on, we have to move quickly but also carefully, and don't stop to talk to anyone, make that just let your eyes wander."

"But where is Krystal, Neo?" Catalina asked, trying to keep looking forward, keeping herself from looking at the land she had heard only stories of.

"She's up there." Courtney said plainly, stepping up behind the D. Magician Girl, at the same time pointing to a castle ahead of them.

The castle itself was by far the largest peak and could only be guessed that it was the center of this kingdom. It was as dark as night. Spikes radiated out from all sides, making it look more menacing then the rest of the land around it. It also looked more dangerous, as if the castle itself was under a spell and would attack them.

As the group walked, Mace was building up every ounce of his willpower so he wouldn't rush forward and head first without thinking. Soon they heard through the silence of the bubbling bog, the sweet sound of singing. The soft chords sounded like dozens of harps playing their simple yet mesmerizing tune. Everyone stopped when this started and began to look around realizing it was coming from under the surface of the water. However, when Neo, Sara and Courtney heard the tunes they quickly covered their ears to block out the sounds. The three turned around and rushed to the others to try and stop them from falling to the watery fate of so many others. Neo rushed over to Catalina, whose eyes became clouded, had fallen to her knees, staring at the water preparing to go in. He reached out and grabbed her and held her back despite her struggle. Sara did the same to Kevin, holding her hands against his ears trying to stop him from hearing the music. Courtney, who was trying with her might to hold back Robert, looked around and saw there was too many of them and only her, Sara and Neo to stop them. Just then, hands began to reach out of the water and grab at the ankles of the travelers of shadow pulling them down and toward the water, thus confirming who it was to the warriors of light. Releasing her hold on Robert, Courtney pulled a bluish white feather from her wings and tossed it into the air as she began to chant a spell.

"â€Chained Energy!"

Suddenly, as her words began to echo, the feather began to glow brightly, and was stretched out into a long purple and gold chain. The chain twisted and loomed rapidly toward its victims, encircling the warriors binding them tightly together. Neo, seeing Wingweaver's work, stepped back, drew out his sword and he too began to chant a spell.

"â€Swords of Revealing Light!"

In an instant, his sword began to glow and divide into many swords, spreading outward creating a wall around the group, keeping the hands repelling and soon the strange creatures disappeared. Soon all the bound warriors began to awake and struggle to get free.

"What is going on?" Natasha groaned, trying to ease the pain in her head.

"Those were the Toons of this land," Sara began stepping up, standing over the group, while Neo was further away staring out over the water, looking as if he was chastising someone. Sara then continued, "They live in their own world under the bog. Every now and then, they play alluring music and try and drag warriors and monsters down with them, and over time they will become a Toon." Catalina watched Sara as she finished then saw Neo turn around, and she gulped when she saw the seriousness in the swordsman's blue eyes. However, as Blake began to wake from his trance, he looked down to see the chain around him and the others. He growled.

"If someone's doesn't release me, in five seconds, I'm breaking out and killing the one who did it."

Courtney just smiled and walked over to the group and reached her hand under the chain against Robert, smiled and scratched the chain. All of a sudden the chain began to wiggle and loosen, if it had a mouth it would be laughing; soon it fell limp to the ground and vanished. Blake rolled his eyes and stood up. Soon everyone did the same. Neo still had a serious yet concerned look in his eyes.

"Come on, we have to hurry. These swords won't last long."

Everyone agreed and started to run through the bog, following behind the three light warriors.

((()))

Meanwhile, Krystal paced around her small dark room, wondering and hoping how her friends and little brother were safe and that they were not coming to help her. Krystal laughed, she knew Mace pretty well now, and he wouldn't let her alone. Every now and then, the White Magician tried to leave her room but was always caught by Silver. The seemingly gentle yet ferocious wolf was everywhere, in every corridor and doorway she came to. So now, she waited. Standing on her small balcony, tear-filled blue eyes looked sorrowfully over the desolate swamp covered in an everlasting darkness. Krystal, whose heart usually pained whenever she or her loved ones were in danger, now was in agony. She could barely stand on her feet. Pale hands, which had let go of the staff at the edge of the bed, gripped the black stone ledge tightly. She knew who was causing this pain.

Everyone who was in her very thoughts and heart were either suffering or in great danger, and there was nothing she could do to help. Her ways were blocked; she felt helpless. Krystal knew why she felt this pain, something was missing; a something that had eluded her all her life and she thought she had found it at last in the Land of Shadows. Now, it was gone again leaving her empty once more.

Why did I stop him? Her thoughts chastised her, as she remembered Mace and the brief moment they had shared. For that brief moment she felt, for the first time, complete. Ever since, Krystal couldn't keep her thoughts on anything, except the violet gaze of the Dark Magician. "Have I truly fallen in love with him?" Krystal whispered, speaking her thoughts out loud. The White Magician tilted her blonde head solemnly upwards towards the heavens to see if an answer from the gods would be given to her of what to do.

However, before that answer could even come, a low growl and howl sounded breaking the serene silence and the magician out of her own thoughts. She turned to be faced with the young black witch, with a dark yet sad smile, standing in the doorway, and Silver sat obediently at her heel.

"The Cosmo Queen requests your presence immediately in the Dark Hall."

Krystal was stunned when she heard Jeniva. She did not expect the Leader of this desolate place to be as polite as this. Nevertheless, all of her thoughts were so jumbled in her mind, her friends, her brother, and the returning memories of her twin sister, that she didn't bother to question Jeniva, only nodded, picking up her staff, she followed the pair through the everlasting darkness.

((()))

As the group paced carefully yet quickly through the seemingly endless desert of swamp, Catalina looked up and found she was up front alongside Neo. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Mace; his purple gaze remained on the dark castle. Catalina could have sworn she there was a small tear fall down his cheek.

((Mace's POV))

Damn the Cosmo Queen. How dare she steal Krystal away! Why would she want Krystal anyway? Sure the White Magician is the most powerful warrior in the Valley of Light, but I should have been there! I could have stopped Krystal from going through that portal! Damn!

Krystal whatever you're thinking right, I hope you can hear me, I will find you. You are in my very soul. Please Krystal, I can't lose you.

((End POV))

Mace awoke from his thoughts and turned his gaze toward the castle once again. It was closer than ever. His fist gripped his staff extremely tight. He somehow knew Krystal was in trouble; in fact, she was in pain. "I coming, just hold on."

Before the group knew it, they stood at the front gates of the castle. The doors were blacker then night and taller then the three legendary gods.

"This is it; beyond this gate is where the Cosmo Queen resides." Neo stated, almost hesitantly.

"Why are we stopping?" Kevin asked.

"We just wanted to make sure if everyone was ready for want we are about to face." Sara stated very reluctant, slightly trembling.

"Like Kevin said, 'why are we stopping?'" Mace stated sternly as he approached the front next to Catalina, startling her. She looked up and saw a gleam of determination in her master's eyes that she had never seen before.

The three light warriors, after receiving reassurance from the group, nodded to each other and raised their hands to the platform on the enormous doors. After a few minutes, six pale hands and the platform started to glow brightly and the doors burst open suddenly, as if on command. For it is written:

"_Because it is the warriors of light in the past who sealed the Fiends within this desolate land of death and suffering, only those of the same blood who can control this place."_

As soon as the doors lost their glow, the group continued hurriedly along their path into everlasting hallways of darkness, on their way to rescue their friend.

((()))

Back with the White Magician, as she continued to follow the young witch and her pup, eventually came to an abrupt stop in front of large elegant ebony double doors, designed elaborately with every exotic black jewel imaginable. Jeniva turned around and started to walk towards Krystal. As she got past the white magician, she whispered quietly, but just enough Krystal could hear.

"I wish you luck. Please, don't wish anything ill on her; she has been through so much all ready."

Krystal turned quickly and caught a shimmer of a teardrop in Jeniva's eyes. "Why should I not?"

Jeniva wiped away her fast approaching tears, "She wouldn't want me to tell you this but I feel it's important....

....Krystal, the Cosmo Queen is Aurora, your twin sister"

!!!!!!!!TBC

I am stopping here, for three reasons. One, it's late and I am tired. Two, I have migraine with three other stories I have to type. Three, I think I am getting a block on this. Oh well I hope you like this chapter.

I will give you a small preview of the future chapters, two characters will die, two light warriors. That is all I will say.

White Spirit Angel


	15. Chapter 13: The Final Battle Clash betwe...

_(Author Note: In the flashback, all the children in the Valley of Light who are trained to become great warriors refer to the Mistress Sage as "Mother Sage". It's only when they grow up and become full-fledged warriors of Light are they allowed to call her by her name.))_

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the late but great Pope John Paul II, April 1, 2005. May he find eternal peace and happiness with the Lord. We will miss you.

**Dangerous and Magical**

**Chapter 13: **_The Final Battle; Clash of Light and Darkness_

"…_the Cosmo Queen is Aurora, your twin sister"_

Blue eyes were stunned from shock as those words repeated over in her mind. Krystal didn't want to believe Jeniva's word. How could her own sister, her twin, want to kill her? They were such good friends when they were small, and whenever they played together or trained, Aurora always won. No matter how much Krystal trained she could never defeat her older sister.

'How can I face you now Aurora; I'm not ready.'

(Flashback)

In the middle of the large cobblestone courtyard, a small circle, with an invisible wall surrounding it rose up about six feet from a long white ribbon stretched out around two figures, whom stood at opposite ends directly facing each other, breathing heavily. Both figures were children, young girls, no older than twelve years old, with flowing blonde hair and glowing blue sapphire eyes.

One was dressed in a small white dress that flowed down comfortably just above her knees with short triple-ruffled sleeves, and tied around her waist was a thick sky blue sash. Her long light spring sunshine golden blonde hair, which reached her elbows, was tied into a loose French braid, with only a few strands falling in front her crystal blue eyes, framing her youthful face.

The other opposite of the first girl looked exactly like the other. Her summer sunshine golden hair flowed down hair back to her elbows like a waterfall with bangs also framing her young face slightly covering her deep sea blue eyes. Her dress was also white but with a silver, gray silk trim lining the neck, wrists, and the bottom skirt. She also wore the same sash around her waist, but of bright silver.

All around the edge of the ring, applause erupted from the crowd, who surrounded the two girls. Then a tall, older woman dressed in immaculate white flowing robes and cape covering her entire body approached the crowd, who all quickly calmed down parting to the side. She looked very young and thin and moved with almost a ghostly grace. The tall woman faced the two girls, who both bowed respectfully at the waist, still trying to catch their breaths.

"Excellent work, to both of you; I would expect nothing less from the two of you. You both have shown tremendous power and progress in your training.

"But who won, Mother Sage?" the dark blue eyed girl spoke lifting her head, shifting her gaze over the other girl.

The older woman turned her clear gaze to the girl and spoke softly, "Now, Aurora, does that really matter?"

The one named Aurora turned down her gaze and glared at the ground.

Crystal blue eyes saw this and spoke up quietly and timidly, "But Mother Sage, how will you decide the one who receives the title of the White Magician, if you don't tell us who is stronger?"

The title of White Magician is very well known through out the Valley of Light and sought after from several other lands. It is only given to the one who has proven themselves worthy of bearing the very staff that was used to vanquish and exile the fiends to their outcast world.

"Come here my children," Mistress Sage spoke with a soothing grace, motioning the girls over to her with her hand. Aurora and Krystal ran up to her sides; Krystal on her right, Aurora on her left. Their heads came up to the Mistress's hips. Looking into both pairs of beautiful blue eyes, she saw the flames of determination and courage in both of their eyes, however, the flames had nothing to feed off of. But the woman frowned and spoke calmly yet firm, "You both are very strong in your own way, but you still have a long way to go. Aurora, your soul has the determination and the knowledge of your skills to push your abilities to their maximum limits, however, determination is not enough. You are unsure of what you are fighting nor do you know what you are fighting, I see you fighting with no clear purpose why, therefore you cannot be the warrior you want to be. Krystal, you also have the special flame of courage and faith in your heart that guides you through your battles, but I see no faith in your own skills, you rely on others for strength not using your own to your advantage, you do not improve on your own techniques and advance them, as well as learn new ones."

Then the Mistress Sage and turned away from the two girls and started to leave, but not before saying, "It's no mistake that you two born twins, use each other's strengths, then you will find your own, not just in fighting, but in living."

Mistress Sage left as quickly as she arrived and leaving the two girls speechless. Soon the crowd began to disperse as well.

"Well, that information was without a doubt useless!" Aurora breathed out in frustration and fatigue, as she jumped up and into the crystalline tree in the middle of the courtyard.

"But, Mother Sage always has good advice that was probably good too. Maybe she's right and we just aren't strong enough." Krystal piped up as she made her way to her sister, her long braid playing with the wind.

"Oh, don't be a wet blanket little sister, we both completed the stupid training lessons, with flying colors I might add. You need to learn to stand up for yourself, be proud of your abilities, not be afraid of them." Aurora jumped, directly in front of Krystal and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Mother is right about one thing though. You are never going to get stronger; if you don't believe in yourself."

Light blue eyes looked down then back up into the dark eyes of her twin and smiled and spoke in an inaudible giggle. "So, that means if I believe myself I'll be able to defeat anyone even you."

Aurora stepped back, stunned by the remark, "…beat me, how dare you suggest such a thing, but I know once I am older I will defeat you."

Krystal smiled inwardly at her older twin, 'but sister don't you see, you have already done that!' as she took Aurora's hand in her own and the girls laughed off their training as they ran to the spot where their little brother was waiting for them to play.

(End of Flashback)

"Aurora…why?" Teardrops trickled down her pale cheek; eyes closed, wishing to be back in the Valley right now with Aurora and Neo and the Mistress Sage and everything would be like it was, peaceful. Then within a flash, light sapphire blue eyes snapped open, and flame shown within them.

"I will make that happen, no one will suffer any longer. I forfeit my own life to let this dream become a reality."

Krystal reached out her hand, gathering more confidence with every movement, and pulled open the massive black doorway. Sensing an eerie evil presence, Krystal was about to ready herself for attack, but stopped for she knew now it was Aurora giving off that threatening aura. Standing her ground, Krystal slowly approached the tall steps at the front of the large barren room, where a top the steps stood a large alter table made of stone as black as the twilight and illuminated only by the two bright candles placed on either side.

It was then Krystal froze in her place, as her traveled up the steps, there in front of the alter was the figure of a young woman, no older than Krystal herself. Her back was turned, long golden blonde hair swept down her back like a waterfall made of gold. Sapphire eyes widened as Krystal soon broke into a run, forgetting all else, making her way up the steep alter steps. She stopped just behind the woman; she reached out her hand again, faltering this time, to place it on the woman's shoulder. However, to her shock as soon she made contact, the woman disappeared, a mere hologram. Tears were about to fall once again, when a calm, collected eerie voice broke through.

"If you're looking for that woman; it's too late, she already dead."

Krystal turned quickly, wiping away the newly forming teardrops, and stared into the dark eyes of the Cosmo Queen. Dressed all in black robes, and elegant gold covering her shoulders and chest, as well as a headpiece making her look like an dark Egyptian queen. The Cosmo Queen saw Krystal's tears and laughed, her echo filling the great hall.

"You're still so weak Krystal! You can cry at the drop of a hat. I summoned you here because I want to defeat you because of how strong you have become. Show me now, you are worthy to carry the 'White Magician's' staff! Attack me, White Magician!"

The Cosmo Queen spoke growling in anger at each word. She saw her sister wasn't making a move but firmly stood her ground, but seemingly more confident.

"I want to know, Aurora. Why would endanger our home just to fight me? Besides you know I cannot defeat you, you had proven that time and time again when we were children. What reason do you have now?"

The Cosmo Queen didn't answer but growled again just as she launched her attack at Krystal, who in turn jumped out of the way to the ground, so now they were looking into each other's eyes.

Krystal did not want to fight her sister and tried to find a way around it, but she couldn't keep dodging the Cosmo Queen's every hit no matter fast she was. She had to attack. Just then her promise to herself resurfaced in the back of her mind, and with that dream in clear focus, the White Magician started the attack this time, attacking relentlessly with her ideal purpose clear. She was going to see her sister again, and then they, Neo, and the Mistress Sage, and all the Dark warriors would live in peace in the Shadow Realm.

"That's more like it Krystal!" The Cosmo Queen shouted, laughter filling her voice, almost as if she was enjoying this fight. Both warriors could not see the outcome of the match; all attention was focused on the heat of the battle, nor did they care if either of them survived.

There was a strange feeling pulling at Mace's heart that only made him sprint faster down the endless corridors. This sensation told him that Krystal was fighting with her whole heart, for her very life.

'Krystal please don't give your life up, there are still people who need your guidance and wisdom. Your friends are trying to save you. They need you. I need you. I want to be able to hold you in my arms again and look into your beautiful gem-like eyes. Krystal…I…' But he couldn't say it, not even in his dreams. Whenever, he dreamt of Krystal he could tell her his true feelings.

The group continued to run endless hallways of eternal darkness. Catalina couldn't help but take a few glances at her master ever so often and she knew just by the clouded look in his eyes, telling her that all his thoughts were focused solely on Krystal's well being, however, as the young apprentice shifted her gaze over to the equally young Magical Swordsman. The dark magician girl was stunned, almost tripping in her strides but gained her balance, for there in the cool ocean blue eyes sparked like bright red fire that looked as if it could set anything the viewer set his gaze on, on fire.

The group continued on determination flaming the already burning intent in the glare of their eyes, with every stride they took. Until all of a sudden the seemingly endless passageway made the group halt, confusion now added to their expressions.

The hall had split into two directions, both leading off into even more equal darkness.

"Now which way do we go?" The Celtic Guardian pondered aloud.

"I don't understand," Neo proclaimed, "this path should lead directly to the throne room; this should not be here!"

"It's probably one of the Cosmo Queen illusions." The Wingweaver said darkly, "The only way to continue is to split up into two groups."

"But splitting up like that could put us in even more danger!" the Elf Mistress, Sarah, pointed out.

"But Krystal could be in even more danger by now!" Catalina pleaded, tears of anxiety welling up in her eyes.

"All right then we'll split up; if anyone gets lost, come back here to this spot got it?" the Magician of Black Chaos informed everyone, trying to stay calm about the whole series of incidents.

"Hey, Celtic Guardian," The Buster Blader called out, "do you still have that communicator, like the one you gave me?"

Kevin looked down at his belt around his waist, and there on left was his sword and his right, the communicator. Blake saw it and nodded once.

"Now we can still keep in contact at all times, so let's go!"

And so, the large determined group split up and took different paths neither of them knowing where it would lead them. Blake, the Magician of Black Chaos, Black Luster Soldier, Courtney, and Necrophia took the right passage, while in the other group, Mace, Catalina, Neo, Kevin, and Sarah, took the left passage.

After about an hour or so of running once more, the Dark Magician's group soon arrived in front large towering black doors, about half the size as the front gate. Mace, with a sinking heavy feeling weighing heavily on his heart, stepped forward and with his free hand pulled open the doors wide. Soon all of them stood in horror at the sight before their eyes.

TBC>>>

I am very sorry but it is late, and it has been so long since I updated this I had to put something up so…I am also this is cliffhanger, but in the next chapter that will be the last chapter, maybe…

Whispirah

Oh, and for those people reviewed and loved my YYH story 'My Celestial' it might be awhile before I continue that one because I have to finish this one and two others as well. I'm sorry but I promise I will continue it, I got such great reviews. Thank you so much for that!


	16. Chapter 14: Pure Sacrifice

**Dangerous and Magical**

**Chapter 14**: _Pure Sacrifice_

Tired and breathing heavily, Krystal and Aurora continue to attack each other with all their strength, neither one willing to fall admitting defeat. They pushed past their fatigue, minds clearly focused on their goals. The fire that burned deep in their hearts, hidden from the eyes of their pasts, was finally revealed. The glow within their eyes became brighter with every passing second.

So caught within the heat of their battle, the young creatures did not hear the wide doors, through which Krystal had previously entered, slam against the opposing walls with a loud bang. However, the sudden echo of Krystal's name brought the White Magician to her senses awakening her from her burning desires. The extinguished fire was now gone from her eyes, returning them to their calm crystalline blue.

The intensity of the duel now vanquished from her mind, Krystal fell to her knees exhausted; her white/gold staff clattered lifelessly to the cold opal stone floor. After regaining some consciousness, Krystal blinked away the hate that had remained from her eyes, and soon felt another presence pull her tired body into a warm and strong embrace. For a moment, Krystal felt happy. She felt safe; she didn't want to wake from this dream. Slowly, she lifted her blurred crystalline gaze staring into the worried gaze of light amethyst.

Mace kneeled above Krystal, catching her quickly as she fell into his protective grasp. Removing his deep violet colored robe, he gently draped it around Krystal's shoulders. He wanted to take her away from this place; to a place to be together, forever, unto the end of time.

Suddenly, a shrill dark laughter broke Mace from his wishful dream state. He looked up see the Cosmo Queen gleaming down smugly at the two magicians. "Ha ha…! I have finally done it! I have finally defeated my own flesh and blood!"

Mace was in shock and surprise at what he heard. The great Cosmo Queen, ruler of this forbidden wasteland of the Fiends, didn't want to take over the Shadow Realm, only to get some kind of revenge of a sibling rivalry. The news shocked the others, who stood, too stunned to speak, blocking the door's entrance. Neo fell to his knees, his blue eyes ready to cry. His own sister used him against his will, just to kill his own flesh and blood. Just then a something sparked within his deep blue gaze.

The Dark Magician could not believe what he was hearing and started to stand preparing to fight in Krystal's place. However, before he could advance, his movement was halted by a frail grasp pulling at his robes. He turned with a silent, worried gasp and found pale blue eyes staring up at him. It was then he realized that the crystalline spark was gone from her eyes.

Regaining some consciousness, Krystal was able to realize where she was and, as the White Magician and to help her sister, she knew what she had to do. She grasp the Dark Magician's robes a chance to catch his attention; it worked.

"Mace," Krystal breathed out jadedly, "this is my battle with my twin sister. Please don't get involved. Run, get everyone as far away as you can before it's too late."

The Dark Magician, giving her a quick protective glare of violet eyes, he knelt back down and gathered Krystal's body, which was becoming colder by the minute, "Krystal, I promise I will never leave your side. No one will be able to separate us again."

Krystal smiled at his words and with a trembling hand reached up to touch his cheek. "I know Mace, and I give my word I will always protect you. I love you Dark Magician."

Suddenly, out of no where, Krystal shoved Mace to the side with the last of her strength. Mace somersaulted, landing on his knee, Krystal's words echoing in his mind. However, his eyes only saw horror as the Cosmo Queen stood above Krystal with a sword, which glowed like the moon in a starless night sky, gripped tightly in her pale bony hand as she drove the saber through Krystal's heart, but a simultaneous and massive ray of golden light shot forward, piecing the Cosmo Queen from behind, making her cry out in agony.

Dark eyes looked upon the magical couple, her lying helplessly in his arms. Aurora was so looking forward to defeating her sister, but no one was congratulating her, they all worried about Krystal. Krystal, you can do it. Krystal, good luck, we're all behind you. Aurora couldn't take anymore. She never once got a 'good work Aurora'. She was never treated as her own person, but as a twin of Krystal. She was older! She was the one who was to be better, than how did Krystal surpass her? Dark flames of rage and envy set her night black eyes aglow like fireworks, and with quickly reflexes and spell silently summoned to her hand, she dashed toward Krystal, with the hope to rid herself of her miserable past.

Tearful blue eyes gazed back to the battle between his sisters. Neo was still in shock that his own sister would force him against his own kind. He loved his kin but most of all his sisters. Aurora. Krystal. Both of them were always there for him when he was sad or lonely. However, the burning in his eyes told him what Aurora has done is unforgivable, and before he could think of his actions, he murmured a spell, and launched a bright golden beam of light from his hand straight at the Cosmo Queen piercing her through the heart. "Forgive me Aurora, Krystal." He cried; falling to the floor exhausted. Catalina saw this and ran to him hugging him close as she watched helplessly as the damage was being done.

I looked up, trying to keep my eyes open for as long as I could. Each breath I took was agony like it was tearing my body in two. Aurora stood above me; her grasp on the sword was failing as she too gasped for breath. The golden beam of light that shot through her was starting to fade; I had to smile, though weakly. Neo has become a great sorcerer, Aurora would be proud if she could see him, I know I am. I'm sorry for pushing you away Mace, but I meant what I said; I will always protect with all my being. I love you.

With her final breath, Krytstal closed her eyes and her body became lifeless. At the same time, the Cosmo Queen also collapsed motionlessly to the ground in a heap at most a foot away from Krystal's body. Just then, Krystal's body began to glow a brilliant white light. It radiated outward blinding everyone within the room. Mace tried to keep his gaze on Krystal's motionless form however, the light was just too bright, feeling like he was staring into the setting sun. The last thing he saw was Krystal's body evaporating into a sparkling mist

The next thing anyone knew was that everyone in the group was gathered at the forest's edge, at the foot of the White Mountains, the boundary of the Light creatures' territory. They Shadow warriors surveyed their surroundings trying to decipher what happened. Just then, out of no where, an elder woman all in immaculate white robes appeared before them all, leaning slightly against her wooden staff. Neo's weary gaze looked up from his place, head leaning on Catalina's shoulder. Pale blue eyes went wide as he lifted himself from Catalina's grasp only to drop to his knee, bowing low with respect. Sara and Courtney did the same. "Neo, what are you do-" Catalina whispered but was cut off, "It's the White-robed Sage, Mistress of the Valley of Light." Sara whispered. However, the elder woman just smiled held up her free hand, beckoning the others up. They stood.

"Mistress Sage, tell us what happened to Krystal and the Cosmo Queen." Mace almost cried out urgently.

The woman just lowered her head and silence followed for at least five minutes before she finally spoke, however, facing Neo.

"As you already know, the bond between you and your sisters was fated from the very beginning. Normally your blast, Neo, wouldn't have even scratched the Cosmo Queen. Aurora and Krystal are twins true enough but they are as different as the sun and moon. It is Neo who is the link between them. Whichever, one shows more power and courage in battle and in living; she is who he follows after. Their battle is never-ending. However, as long as Krystal's heart remains strong within each of you, her friends and loved ones, her light will forever shine protecting us all and this land, which she loved with her whole being. See for yourself."

With a wave of her staff, the forest canopy parted left and right. A pure silvery white mist blew across the entire Shadow Realm, making the land look like the first morning this realm experienced.

"Mistress we have to know what happened to Aurora, if what we see now is Krystal's energy." Courtney announced turning to elder woman.

The woman's smile as she looked up frowned quickly as she heard Wingweaver's concern. She stepped away from the spot she stood at, and their on the ground, motionless was a young woman, naked, and draped underneath a white cloak. Dark golden blonde hair fanned all around her body, and her skin was a pale as fresh snow.

"Krystal…" Mace whispered, hopefully.

"No…" answered Sara behind him, "…It's Aurora. Krystal's light must have purified her body and she returned to normal."

"Yes, nevertheless, without a soul there is no life." Mistress Sage whispered solemnly.

Neo looked upon his sister's lifeless body, as tears formed his eyes. "I'm sorry Aurora." He mouthed, so no one could hear him.

"Mistress Sage," began the Celtic Guardian, "Why doesn't Aurora's body fade like all light creatures do when they die?"

The woman smiled sorrowfully, "…Because the soul was destroyed before the body was purified." She looked dead on with Neo for only a brief second, before turning away again. "However, there is another way we can still have a proper farewell, to both fallen warriors."

That night, star filled sky lit with fire that could be seen from even the farthest corner of the land. As Mace looked past the flames at Aurora's body, he thought he would only feel anger for her but his heart consumed his mind. One day he would see Krystal again, he knew she would never break her promise, and neither would he. He would just wait patiently for her to return, if not here then in another lifetime, because true love is never bound by mortal laws.

THE END

Finally I am done! After about year and a half, has it been that long?

For those who do read this to the end, I'm sorry if it gets confusing, but I think my writing style was going through so drastic changes and that's probably why I had writer's block a lot through the workings of this story.

For those who also have read _Humans and Beasts_, and _My Celestial_, I am continuing H&B even as we speak and I have starter chapters 1 and 2 for MC, but I will try to finish H&B before I start on MC. Forgive me, but that's the way my brain is working right now.

Thank you for sticking with me, all few but faithful; but finally I'm finished. Now I have… to go to class. Damn

Yours truly,

Danica Loy


End file.
